


Class of Temptation

by SassyDanii



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Love, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyDanii/pseuds/SassyDanii
Summary: Tessa is a twenty-three-year-old elite model working for various high fashion brands, thanks to her father's career in that area. She was brought up around it as a young child and worked for her father's company until the moment he had met Grace, her step-mother.Her family is broken apart further as her two eldest sisters decide to leave and rule their own life. This leaves Tessa to fend for herself until she gets a call that would able her to leave her terrible household.Now in London, Tessa works alongside her best friend. But Tessa is still unsatisfied with her modelling career and decides to take on Drama and Theatre to study. Though, she isn’t prepared when she meets Cillian Murphy, a famous actor with a super flashy career who is now taking it easy as a Drama teacher.And that is what makes Tessa nervous as feelings and desires spark up between the pair. She is shown many deep, dark and fiery things with Cillian despite that he is her teacher. But neither one seems to shake that forbidden idea of being together until their past starts to creep up and bite at their heels.Threatening to bring them down.
Relationships: Cillian Murphy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder:  
> \- No mention of Cillian's actual family and his relatives or his sons  
> \- No timestamp as this is whenever  
> \- Cillian is NOT in the show Peaky Blinders but in various other movies he has been in

The pretty apartment was full of people chatting and drinking champagne or wine or beer. Pop music played from the stereo which set the mood pretty well.   
Esther had thrown her best friends twenty-third birthday party and invited all the girls and guys they had worked within the modelling agency. So it was well over twenty people. She looked over to make sure Tess was enjoying herself and spotted her chatting with her two older sisters.   
"Yeah, I am quite nervous though holy crap," Tessa laughed, pushing back her black hair behind a multi-pierced ear, "I start under three weeks now."   
"What course you gonna do again?" Aria asked, sipping her wine.   
"I picked Drama, Theatre and Performance Studies. I've also nailed myself in their band as a cello player." Tessa nodded, twirling her bubbling beverage between her fingers.   
"Oh! Right! I very happy for you." Aria gave her youngest sister a smile and a hug. Aria tends to forget things.   
"Yeah, I wanted to do more than just modelling. I want to expand." Tessa smiled.   
"Wonderful. It's good to do something different." Mila agreed, "Like me. I got out of modelling and now I own a cute boutique in Dublin showcasing Irish culture with the hubby."   
"I have yet to come down and see it. Maybe when I am on break." Tessa grinned, "Could show it off."   
"Ooo, you can! And Aria can show off her jewellery to." The girls let out soft laughter.   
Tessa was glad she had her two sisters here. It made her birthday's so much better to celebrate and no matter what they always got her something as if it was her twenty-first all over again.   
Mila had moved to Dublin when she was twenty-five with her then-boyfriend whom she had married about three years ago, they opened a shop together and now run a successful and famous store for about six years.   
Aria went to Glasgow with her fiance who been engaged since she was twenty-four, now shes thirty. There she makes hand-made jewellery and accessories for all sorts of people, no gender tags attached to it.   
And Tessa looked up to them the most, they were honest and hard-working and she aspired to be like them. So she would work hard in her new course and start a life that she was able to finally claim her own in some way.   
Though, within her, she would always miss her father who was forgotten in Amsterdam. Despite the bad falling out she had, she hoped one day to find a card or something from him. But nothing since she was nineteen.   
"Tess! Get your damn ass to this table! We got you your fave cake!" Esther called out. She was a beautiful girl, pale skin with freckles and rust coloured hair. Her eyes reminded Tessa of the emerald that Esther wore around her neck. Bright and ever-glowing.   
She came over and plopped down on the chair, giggling at the huge chocolate cake that had professionally made flowers that decorated the top. "Oh my god, I love it!" Tessa laughed and clapped her hands.   
"I'm glad you do, babe." She kissed her cheek.   
Tessa and Esther were... not really a couple but they acted like one. Neither of them was good with men so they pleasured each other on a daily occasion. But there were times when Esther would bring a man home, but Tessa wasn't jealous either. All she cared was that he was treating her right.   
She gazed up at her bestie, "Always knows what I like." She said and everyone began to sing Happy Birthday to her.   
She blew out all twenty-three candles after she made a wish, a wish that she would one day make her father proud. She thought of that every day.   
Everyone cheered and then took photos with her and made sure to update their social media.   
Tess had a large following on Instagram, it happened when you worked for pretty big fashion brands. And it seemed the majority lived in London for some reason and she would find some people walking up to her and asking for photos. Didn't happen all the time but it does happen.   
A good pro of being a model was that she got to travel, mostly to America or France for fashion shows or to model brands or make an ad. She loved it despite the tiresome work, she loved it a lot.   
"Tess, hey. I wanna tell you something super important." Mila came over as the cake was cut up and sent around.   
"Okay, sure." Tessa got up and walked with her back to Aria who seemed to be also waiting for this news.   
Mila took in a deep breath, her smile wide, "Jordyn and I are expecting our first child!"   
Aria and Tessa gasped, "Oh my god! Mila!" Aria cuddled her sister tightly, "Oh congratulations!"   
"Yes! I'm gonna be an aunty!" Tessa cried with joy as the three sisters hugged each other.   
"Oh god. Its been like two months now but I had to tell you guys. I wanted to like, keep it a secret and throw a surprise party but you know how I am." Mila laughed.   
"No wonder you aren't drinking." Aria laughed, "Usually you finish like five bottles by now."  
"Shut up, I am so not like that." Mila jabbed her shoulder with a finger.   
"Ow!" Aria pouted.   
"But no, seriously. Congrats. That is so cool. Are you going to find out the sex?" Tessa asked.   
"Oh, no. I want that to be a surprise for all of us." Mila nodded, "I'll make sure to throw the baby shower while you are on break so you don't have to stress out from exams or anything."   
"Okay, sounds like a good idea. But I'll also help out with ideas." Tessa said.   
"Same here," Aria chimed in.   
"Awesome. This is gonna be great." Mila beamed.   
The night continued on, rain pelted outside but it didn't take away the warmth inside the cozy, boho styled apartment. Esther loved her plants and animals, so she really made it nice when they had gotten enough money to start decorating. Plants hung around and colourful carpets beneath super soft couches that had fluffy throws and equally colourful pillows with animal patterns. They had a wall that was dedicated to just books which were Tessa's must-have.   
The whole apartment had a very chill and spiritual vibe, which made it so good to come home after a long and stressful day.   
The main room was all open, kitchen, dining and living room all visible and easy access. Opposite each side was their bedrooms and had their own private balconies.   
Most nights Tessa spent in Esther's bedroom in her bed. Naked. Esther's bedroom was also boho-inspired, white walls and dark grey ceiling and a low double bed with plenty of soft sheets and throws. More plants and a large desk with her laptop and other little items scattered across it. The french doors that led to the balcony had fairy lights that hung between the door and the heavy curtains. She had polaroid photos on a wall that she took when they were overseas, Tessa counted over a hundred photos that were still going higher.   
But when it came to Tessa's bedroom, it was more minimalist but had that touch of rustic. Mostly white with light grey tones and splashes of reds, browns or blues. Her bed was also a double but raised up with an oak coloured frame. Esther wanted some more colour in the room so she had added some pretty hanging pots off the wall above the bed, a crawling vine that outlined the doors to the balcony. She had said that it would make the photos she takes in the room to stand out more on her Instagram.   
Both rooms had a walk-in wardrobe that still didn't seem big enough from the clothing they had. That's what happened when you became a model, couldn't get enough with the fashion.   
The party died down as people began to go home, Tessa said good-bye to her sisters that were leaving early in the morning to go back home. Tessa came back inside and helped Esther clean up.   
"No, let me do it. You go pour a glass of red wine and I'll be right over." Esther said.   
"You sure? It's a lot to clean up." Tessa frowned.   
"I'll do some then do the rest tomorrow. I wanna see what you got." Esther kissed her lightly on the lips.   
"So eager." Tess laughed and went to the couch, poured herself a glass and waited.   
It wasn't long when Esther came over, "Okay let's see what everyone got you."   
Tessa began to open the mountain of presents, she got clothing and jewellery and shoes and money. Her sisters had a joint present of a super nice Prada hand-bag that Tessa always wanted.   
"So much nice stuff. Here is mine." Esther handed her a little gift bag.   
Tessa opened the letter and read it before she looked into the bag. She pulled out a box and inside the box was a pretty gold chain with a small diamond pendant. About half a centimetre in length.   
"Oh wow! Thank you, Esther! It's so pretty!" Tessa gasped.   
"Here, let me put it on." She said as she took the chain and slipped it around Tessa's neck. She kissed her soft skin gently.   
"Perfect," Tessa nodded as she turned and gave her a kiss on the lips.   
"Better than the rest of the presents?" Esther smirked.   
"I love all my presents equally, Es." She nudged her and gathered the wrapping paper in a bag and left it beside the front door. She yawned, it was already past midnight.   
"I might head to bed," Tessa said, as she left her empty glass in the sink.   
"Yeah, same. Today was busy." She nodded as they met in the middle of the room.   
"Thank you," Tessa hugged Esther tightly. "I appreciated what you did today."   
Esther beamed and hugged her back, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself! I'll see you in the morning, beautiful." She kissed her cheek and they parted ways.   
Tessa changed into flannel pants and a shirt before she combed her hair and cleaned her make-up off. As she came over to her desk she spotted an envelope with her name written neatly on it. She didn't think someone would come in here, unless it may have been her sisters or Esther.   
But who could this be from? Why wasn't it given to her right away?   
Either way, she opened it up. It was a birthday card and quite a lot of cash fell out. At least a thousand pounds.   
And she knew who would be able to afford that much money and send it.   
Her father.   
She read the words as she sank into her chair. She had not heard from him for so many years since the day she left. So why now and send a heartfelt card? He had left an address on the envelope.   
She picked up the money and stared at it. More than a thousand. She sighed and laid it on the desk. She wasn't sure what to make of the card or the money. He had written how much he has been missing her and her sisters and how only Aria wasn't still speaking to him but Mila has.   
Tessa's gut feeling told her something was up, but she wasn't going to let this shit eat her up again. She wasn't going to fall into that dark hole she had managed to crawl out of.   
She left the money on the table next to the card. She didn't know what to do with it so she crawled into bed once she turned off the lights and tried to get some sleep. 


	2. Mr Murphy

A few days had passed since her birthday and today was Orientation week at the selected Uni Tessa had picked. She had picked out a casual outfit, black shorts and a champagne silk blouse with flared short sleeves. She added low cut converse shoes and pulled her hair up in a high pony-tail. 

She threw on her small backpack that had her keys, wallet, phone and a notepad in case she needed to take some notes down. Esther would meet with her by the afternoon at the uni. 

Tessa headed off, she had already posted a pic of herself on Instagram and smiled at the comments. She occasionally got some hate but she just ignored them. 

As she sat on the train, she began to contemplate. Her thoughts wandered to the card she received from her father and the conversation she had with Mila about it. Her father had been right, Mila and he had been in contact for almost three years now and seemed to be on good terms. 

Aria, on the other hand, had not taken the news so well when Mila had told her a few months back. Yet, Tess did not really care. The only thing she didn't like was that Mila gave their shit father her address to her apartment. 

Tessa had vowed that day she left she would not ever keep in contact with him or let him know her whereabouts. But so much for that. She hoped she would not see another letter again if she did she would be thoroughly mad. 

She made sure she told Mila to never give anything to their father which resulted in a heated argument and Mila hung up on her. 

Tessa sighed as she got off the train and headed up to the street above. She gave herself a moment and admired the bustling crowd of tourists and workers. Many would say London was too hectic and crazy but Tessa loved the fast-paced atmosphere of it. And the photos always looked so good when she took them. 

Sydney had been where she was birthed. She only remembered a bit of it, living along a coastline in a pretty small home. But the rest it was a blur of screaming and yelling when it came to her father and her birth mother. 

The university came into view and she headed inside as she was handed pamphlets and a bag. There was a tour guide but she wanted to do this on her own, find her own way around. There was a lot of people, many younger girls and boys with their families. It made her sad that she had to do this without some parent beside her, no smiling father or a proud mother. 

Tessa trudged on, checking out the many other courses the uni offered and talked to the people. More hand-outs she took before she found where she could check out the clubs they offered. She made sure to sign up for the art club, a chilled afternoon once a week where a group gathered and just drew and talked. 

She then went to the orchestra club and introduced herself to the large group. They seemed super keen that she would be joining them and managed to get their social handles. She laughed when they were shocked to see she was an elite model and they were gushing, especially the girls. 

After that, Tessa went to listen in on some other courses that spiked her interest and took notes down. Then off she went to her drama talk. 

People were walking out of the lecture room as she came in, it seemed to be finished. 

"Oh, did I miss it?" She frowned as she spotted a man bent down and retrieving something from his bag. 

The man turned as he straightened himself. He was dressed in skinny black jeans, a green shirt with a low cut V neck and a casual suit jacket in which he was just taking off. 

"You did. But no worries, there will be another in fifteen minutes. Care to hang around." He said in his Irish accent, a sweet smile graced that sharp cut face. 

Tessa was mesmerised by how clear his blue eyes were, "Oh, uh, okay. Sorry." She laughed nervously as she awkwardly sat down. 

"You don't need to sit that far, come on. Come upfront." He waved her over, taking a sip of his water bottle. 

Tessa hesitated but got up as she made her way over to the front. 

"I'm Cillian Murphy," He said, holding his hand out to her. 

"U-Uh... I'm Tessa." She took his hand. It was strong and firm once she sat down, his flashy watch curled around a veined wrist. 

"Nice to meet you, Tessa. So you've picked Drama and Theatre, hm?" He took a seat in front of her. He had a thick head of hair which was parted at the side and seemed to curl over his forehead. She also noticed the freckles that dusted his buttoned nose and pale cheeks. 

But most importantly she was shocked to actually meet the famous man, "Yeah. I have. I want to go, um, into a different pathway." She nodded. 

"Oh? Have you studied before?" He sat back, arms loosely folded over his chest. His gentle smile never fading. 

"No. Never." She shook her head. 

"You work then? You seem very well dressed." He mused. 

"I'm a model. I work for various fashion brands." She felt her nerves kick in, she wasn't the type to just accept compliments from people she didn't know. It made her feel weird. 

Cillian seemed to see the discomfort in her and sighed, "Sorry. I don't mean to come across as overbearing or too straightforward. But a model, hey? That's alright." He said in a more gentler tone. 

"Mhm. I love it, it's fun. But I want more so drama has been something I've always wanted to do. So I finally took that chance." Tessa replied not really meeting his gaze. 

"Good, good. Well, I'll be teaching the class, I got good experience so you'll be learning from the best." He winked at her as he stood, "I gotta go freshen myself up. Rest here and we'll get the info session started soon." He said before he left her alone in the room. 

Tessa eased back in the chair as her shoulders finally relaxed. That was super intense but it might just be her racing nerves. It was busy today and a lot going on. 

Especially with a man, she would not ever dream of meeting. She had seen him in a couple of films and he was exceptionally great. She would hope to be just as good as he but first thing first was that she had to overcome her fear of... well, acting in front of people. 

Modelling was kind of different. All she had to do was strut down the catwalk in her outfit, pose and walk off. She wasn't in the spotlight for a long time, only briefly for photos. Or when it came to photoshoots she was surrounded by people she knew and wasn't afraid of showing her body off or being up against a man or a woman. 

Tessa would not let her fear of strangers overwhelm her. She had to deal with this before, a little more different but she would do this. She had to. The only way to make a better life for herself. 

People began to filter in and it was soon pretty full. Cillian had returned and clapped his hands together, "Well, it looks like a full house so I can start." He said and got right into it. 

He took them through the structure of the course, what to expect, what materials were needed. There was a project to be done by the end of the first year, to work as a whole class and create a play and perform it. 

This would be interesting, she thought, writing down her notes. Three years worth. It was very daunting. 

Though she really enjoyed Cillian's passion, he spoke from the heart and seemed like a really cool man. She looked forward to the class if he was going to be like this. 

"I do hope to see some you guys in class, thank you for coming. Catch ya later." He smiled and people stood up and filed out. 

"So you thinking of enrolling?" Cillian brought his attention back to Tessa who had a page full of notes. 

"I already am. Just wanted to come in and listen to make sure I picked the course I want to do." She looked up and met those gorgeous eyes. He had put on his brown and black spotted glasses. He really did look like the drama type of teacher. 

"Oh yeah? You don't got any questions?" He asked. 

"Uhm... You mentioned a big project to be done by the end of the first year. What is that like?" She asked it was the only thing that worried her. 

"Well, it's a task the board have made to bring out teamwork in a group. Usually, when you are working on a piece, you are working with many other people. So we want to see how well you interact with others off stage and on stage as well." He explained. 

"Oh, okay. I see. And I'm guessing we will get notified of the exam as well?" She asked. 

"Yeah. Of course," He nodded, "Closer to the end of each term you will be notified." 

"Sorry for the silly questions. I-I just want to know." She said, holding her back close as if it may protect her. 

"No question is silly. Ask as many as you want." He gave her a reassuring smile. "Any more?" 

"None, thank you." She let out a soft sigh. 

"Alright. Well, I'll see you when the semester starts. Nice meeting you, Miss Tessa." He held out his hand and she took it and shook. 

"Nice meeting you too, Mr Murphy." She blushed a little. 

"Just Cillian, please." He said with a soft laugh. 

"Okay, Cillian. See you now." She said and turned to head out of the room. 

She spent the rest of her morning attending other information sessions of other classes and took a small tour with a group around campus. 

Esther called her up to tell Tessa she was here so on she went to the main gates to find her best friend all dolled up. 

"Hey!" Esther smiled and they embraced. 

"Hi, how was the shoot?" Tessa asked her. 

"Really good. I got to keep some of the lingerie that was used." She giggled. "Wearing it right now." She wiggled her eyebrows at her. 

"Oh," Tessa gave her a hip bump, "Lucky you." 

"Let's go eat! You gotta talk to me about today." Esther said as they headed to a Thai restaurant. 

Once they sat, checked the menu and ordered, Esther had her full attention on Tessa. "So, how was it?" 

"It was good. The campus is so nice! So green, there's like a giant park next to it. I went to some info sessions on other classes to see what they were like. But, oh my god." Tessa said in an excited tone, "You would not believe who is my drama teacher." 

Esther raised her brow, "Who?" She was confused. 

"You know that hot actor, that one played in Batman as the evil guy scarecrow? Inception? And that new movie, Anna?" Tessa said. 

Esther's eyes widened, "No fucking way." She said. 

"Yes fucking way! It's him, Cillian Murphy." Tessa said with equal excitement. 

"Holy  _ fuck!  _ Oh my god. Oh. My. God." Esther was shaking with such enthusiasm. "That is gonna be so awesome. Does he look like how he looks in the movie?" Esther leaned forward. 

"Oh fuck he does. He wears glasses too. Unbelievable. At first, I didn't really like, put it together but when he spoke I knew instantly who he was. He was so kind to, but I was still so nervous." Tessa smiled a little. 

"So he'll be teaching the class. What's the class like?" Esther continued. 

"Three years and at the end of the first year we gotta have a play ready to showcase." Tessa shuddered. "That's really intense." 

"Oh, it sounds like it. But you're gonna ace it! I know you will." Esther reached over and took her hands. 

"Yeah?" Tessa looked up and met her pretty eyes. 

"Yeah. I believe in you." Esther kissed her hands and pulled back as their food came. "I've always believed in you from the moment we met. I know you can do this." 

Tessa blushed, "Thank you, Esther. Means a lot." She said before they ate and chatted about Esther's shoot. After they ate they headed back to central London where the agency was and continued on with some other shoots they had to do for the rest of the afternoon that went well into the evening. 

Tessa was glad to be back home and spend the night cuddled up with Esther watching a TV Show. The two girls fell asleep like that wrapped in a light blanket. 


	3. First Day

Tessa was early for her first class, walking towards it. She wore wet look pants and a tucked-in black shirt with TOMMY JEANS across it in bold red writing. She had a pair of white sneakers with the trademark Tommy Hilfiger branding on the side of red, blue and white stripes. She liked the brand, most of her clothing was bought from the store. Well, she is one of their models for their brand. 

She hoped no one was there already but also unsure if she was able to even enter the class. As she came to the door which was slightly ajar she peeked her head in. 

Mr Mur- Cillian was already inside setting up the chairs in a large circle. She counted about forty chairs. 

Cillian turned and spotted someone peaking in, "Come in." He called out, standing in the middle of the giant circle he had made. 

Tessa pushed the door wider and stepped in, "Good morning." She said as her nerves began to start. 

"Morning, Tessa. Welcome back." Cillian gave her that heart-stopping smile. He wore a button-down blue shirt with rolled-up sleeves to his elbow and black jeans and a pair of brown loafers. He looked good. 

"Yeah. Nice to uh, see you again." She smiled as she stepped to the chairs. "What are you doing?" She asked seeing all the tables pushed against the walls. 

"Preparing the morning class. Instead of the old, sit at your desks thing I thought it would be good to get everyone involved." He said as he gestured for her to take a seat. 

"And what would that be?" Tessa stepped through and took a seat, setting her bag in front of her legs. 

"Can't say. You'll see." He said as he finished up, "By the way, you are very early. Class doesn't start for another hour." 

"Oh, yeah. I know. I wanted to make sure I was in the right class." She blushed lightly. 

"You found the right place fast too. I had students who would come in with the campus' student guides cause they couldn't find the place." He chuckled as he came over and took a spot next to her, a chair in between them and crossed his ankle over his knee. 

"Oh, well. You won't expect that from me, I'm pretty good at remembering where I have to go." She explained. 

"I hope so. I'll make sure everyone comes early. Makes it better to start the class right away." He said, "So, tell me about yourself a little? I remember you said you're a model?" 

"Yeah. I um, I work for an agency in Central London but I do shoots for various brands. Currently working with Tommy Hilfiger." Tessa said trying her best to meet his gaze. She wasn't used to this type of attention, most of it was through a camera lens which she never got to met the gaze of the person behind it. 

"Huh, I can see the clothing you wear. What is it like?" He continued, genuinely interested. 

"Fast-paced, constantly changing clothing, makeup and hairstyles to fit in with the shoot. Can be some hours to a whole day or a couple of days." She explained clearly. She was okay about discussing her work but never about herself to strangers. 

"Seems intense. Do you think that will affect your studies? This class does have a lot of practical sides to it." He frowned a little. 

"If it does, I will make sure to give you a heads up. I can miss some shoots but not all, it won't be seen as a professional." She stated. 

"Hm, okay. We'll see how it goes." He nodded. "So you get to go overseas as well?" He moved on. 

"Yep. I can when we have big events happening. I tend to go to as many as I can, I love it." She laughed lightly. "Most of the events are in Europe so its shorter trips." 

"So I'm assuming you're quite a big deal?" He asked his smile never left his face. 

"Uhhh... I mean, I don't know. Maybe not as big as you are but I do have a large following on social media." She shrugged. Tessa never saw her number of followers as important, just the support and care she received from her fans what made it important. She wanted to make sure she created a caring and supportive environment for all types of people. 

"How big, may I ask?" Cillian was always curious about others especially if it came to learning that they worked in a completely different industry than himself. 

"Well, almost six hundred and thousand followers on Instagram and about two hundred and fifty thousand on Twitter. I rarely ever use Facebook, only for updates for the ones who don't use the other two media." Tess shrugged. 

"Wow. That is big." He chuckled. 

"Yeah. But I honestly don't care about the number, as much as it sounds bad. I'm just after a good happy environment for all." She shook her head. 

"I'm curious, how do you deal with it all though? Can it get daunting?" He asked her. 

"Yeah, a hundred per cent. There are days where I take breaks from it all to recollect myself. I guess any person with a big following will always attract the good and bad kind, but I don't let it get to me. It's only words on the internet." Tessa stopped there. She felt like she was just blabbering on nonsense to him. Who wants to listen to that anyway? But Cillian did not seem annoyed or bored, he was really into it. 

It made her nervous and intimidated. It showed. 

Cillian spotted the odd look across her face as if she had said too much and began to step back. So he stepped back faster, "Nice, that's good. Well, I'll let you sit here and relax while I do some paperwork before the rest of the class comes in." He said and gave her a gentle smile as he stood and sat behind his desk. "Do you mind if I play music?" He asked. 

"Oh go ahead. I don't mind." She gulped as she pulled out her laptop to set up her documents and look at her uni email for any updates. 

Cillian played some cool jazz, rock, alternative, some genre she never really heard before. It was odd but she kinda liked it. 

When the hour was up, people began to file in. A mixture of guys and girls all dressed in various clothing types. They took their seats around the circle until it was somewhat full, about five seats unoccupied. 

Cillian started the class and began to introduce himself. Tessa could see some of the girls, the flashier ones watched him with such unashamed desire for him. 

It made her internally cringe. What the hell? 

The first thing they did was go around the class and introduce themselves. Their name, what they like, and why they picked this course. 

Everyone seemed here for the same reason, to get into acting for a play or movie. Or whatever fancied them. A lot of book readers, she thought once it came to the five flashy girls. 

The leader, or so Tessa thought made herself to be super good at... everything with acting. The other four nodded in agreement, but Cillian didn't seem one to phased by the sexual attraction the girls seemed to give the vibe of. 

Tess wondered why they were taking this class in the first place if they claimed to be so good. They were the only ones who had said that. 

Then it came to Tessa and she slowly stood. All eyes on her, "Hi. I'm Tessa Miller. Uhm... I love music and reading and uhm... Relaxing. I... Took this course because I want to expand my path into something new." She gave the class a tight smile and hastily sat back down. She had gripped her hands tightly in her lap and kept her eyes downcast. 

The last ten people went before Cillian praised them all for telling him about themselves before they spent the next two hours playing games. 

It consisted of a lot of small groups doing things, and she worked with a few different people in each game. Cillian tried to get every person involved and to constantly swap seats. 

Then it got serious and he took them through the module for the first term. There was a small project that was to be started by the following week, a short play with two people that was basically a monologue and acting it out for ten minutes. 

Tessa was paired up with a guy named Julian. He had blond hair that was combed back and faded edges. His eyes dark brown and his facial features were strong. 

The class went on as they went through some basics and more introductions to the whole acting thing. By the end of the class, they were to state an interesting fact about their new partner and then class was dismissed after the tables and chairs were put back in order. 

"So you're that model chick on insta?" A voice came from behind Tessa and she turned around to face of the five girls that had eyed off Cillian the whole time. "Didn't think you would actually do the course." Sofia laughed, flicking back her dark brown hair over her slender shoulder. 

Tessa kept her face neutral. To be honest, she wasn't even sure what to make of this situation. "Okay? Your point?" Tessa wanted to head into the library ASAP to get the reading material for tonight's homework. 

"I'm quite proud of you. That's so cool." Sofia said with that hidden malice that Tessa could easily pick up on. 

She knew how people can act fake. 

"Ah, thanks." Tessa gave her a smile, "I really must go. I have things to do." Tessa bobbed her head once. 

"Okay. See ya next time, Tess." Sofia and her squad walked past her. Tessa watched them go, laughing and muttering to each other. 

She would work hard and not let anyone else try and deter her from that. She was not the kind to let others trample on her. 

She headed to the library and get to work on her task given to her. Once she had finished her given tasks, she had headed home to rest. On the train, she thought back to the class. 

Most of the guys in the class had watched her like she was some meal as she did the warm-up games Cillian had prepared. She was used to the stares and tend to not pay much attention to it. If they verbally spoke to her in a way that would make her uncomfortable, then she would say something. 

But she would stay alert no matter what. Especially towards those group of girls. They seemed off and trouble circled them. 

She was glad to be back in her apartment and flopped on the bed as she discarded the letters on the coffee table. But one had fallen to the floor and she reached to grab it. 

It had been addressed to her in that familiar writing she knew. She quickly sat up and frowned, this time it wasn't thick. 

"Fuck." She muttered as she battled with her thoughts before she ripped it open. Time to see what else the bastard wanted. 

Reading the letter felt like the world had stopped. Her father and his bitch of a wife was going to come down in December to have a Christmas altogether. He wanted the family back together and he was willing to make amends. Also, he had added he wanted to see how Tessa was going with her studies. 

Was he really? Why now of all the times? She prayed silently to whatever God heard her in hopes that this wasn't some other shitty way of pinning the blame on her or her two eldest sisters. It would be totally messed up and would make her even angrier than ever. 

Tessa chucked the letter aside and rubbed her eyes. Great, she did not want to deal with Grace or her stupid sons who always bullied her. This was not how she pictured it. 

She tried to distract herself by playing her cello in her room, a cover of  _ With or Without You  _ and various other slow songs for the most of the afternoon until Esther came back from a shoot. 

The pair made dinner but Tessa would not tell Esther yet about the news she received today. She wasn't in the mood for it and Esther seemed to sense Tessa's change in mood so she had left her to her own thoughts for the rest of the night. 

Silence yet inside Tessa's head was a roaring tidal wave. 


	4. Strange

Two weeks had passed by since the day class had started and things really began to kick off. Cillian had gotten the assessment sheet for the big project.   
"So, this paper that is now being passed around is the information you all need for the end of year project," Cillian said as he stood at the head of the class. Everyone sat behind tables since they had finished the morning routine of games.   
Julian handed Tessa the two pieces of paper and she thanked him quietly. The guy was really sweet and they had hung out a lot in the library or got lunch. She learned he was a small author of a fantasy series he was writing and he would promise her to get a book for her to read when he got it published.   
Tessa read through the sheet and seemed to grow stiff. They were to do a play, like a real professional one for an audience at the end of the first year for this course. It was a romance play and she could hear the excitement through the class.   
"The second sheet is a small play between you and your partner for the class, it is recommended that you should start this week as there is a lot to cover and planning to do." Cillian watched the class whisper to each other. "Any questions?" He asked as he crossed his arms.   
"Yeah," Sofia raised her hand, her smile sly and sensual, "I got one."  
"Go ahead." Cillian gave her a smile.   
"With this whole partner thing, can we partner with the teacher?" She boldly asked.   
"No. You cannot. I will be simply taking notes and will grade you and your partner." Cillian replied smoothly, picking up the suggestion clear in the girl's eyes. "Any more questions?"   
Some more hands rose and the questions were asked, no hint of judgement shone in those beautiful baby blue eyes. Tessa was intrigued by how well he was with this whole teaching thing. He was really a good guy.   
Tessa found herself smiling and shook her head as she gazed back at the paper.   
"Alrighty, class. Since you are all adults here, I will give you the freedom to pick your partner. Once you have done so, come here and write your names so I know who is with who." Cillian gestured for everyone to start.   
"Wanna be with me?" Julian asked Tessa, his soft brown eyes on her.   
"Uh... Sure. I'll go write our names down then." She smiled and stood, following students to the front desk to write it down.   
Once everyone had done so, Sofia and her girls were giggling softly to each other as everyone spoke softly to each other.   
Cillian was looking through the paper and frowned, "Sofia." He said, looking up through his glasses.   
"Yes?" She batted her eyes at him. Tessa rolled her eyes, pathetic.   
"You need a partner." He waved the sheet as he came over to her.   
"I do got one. And that's you. You said we are all adults here, I can choose whoever I want and I... want you, Mr Murphy." She purred.   
God, Tessa thought, was she really doing this? In front of everyone?   
"Be serious, Sofia. Pick a partner," He set the sheet down in front of her, brows raised and his expression serious.   
"Damn. Fine. Alright." She huffed and scribbled out his name and wrote someone else.   
"Good. Make sure to listen next time." He said as he pulled the paperback and continued on the rest of the class.   
"So fucked," Julian muttered to Tessa.   
"Totally." She laughed lightly as she opened her laptop up to work on the current reading material.   
When the class came to an end, Cillian came to Tessa, "When everyone goes out. I'd like to chat with you." He said, patting the desk in front of her.   
"Oh. Okay." Tessa nodded as she popped her laptop into her bag.   
"Want me to wait up?" Julian asked as he slung his backpack over his broad shoulders and ran a hand through his hair.   
"Nah. It's fine. I have orchestra practice in like an hour." She said shaking her head.   
"Oh shit yeah, that's right. I'll see ya tomorrow then." He patted her shoulder and left.   
The class finally filtered out, the squad of girls were last and stared at Tessa with some odd look before they scurried out through the door. She frowned but stayed perched in her chair, watching Cillian bring together his papers.   
"Come here, bring a chair." He said with a smile and waved her over as he sat in his chair.   
She got up and grabbed her stuff and brought over a chair and sat beside the large desk. His arms were resting on the surface, his shirt sleeves folded up past his elbow. She couldn't help but see the veins on the backs of his hands, and the tense muscle of his bicep.   
"I don't want to seem as uh... how would you call it... strange when I say this. It is only what I perceive and have experience in." Cillian started, his accented voice causing goosebumps to rise up despite she wore jeans and a blue jumper.   
"We are now moving into the third week and I have noticed you are very reserved when it comes to roleplays I set out for a class. I want you to know that I do take notes of participation." He watched her expression, she looked nervous as her eyes darted away. "You are in no trouble," he said as he, on instinct, took her hands that were clasped in her lap.   
"I-I'm sorry, it's just... I get so nervous and scared. I want to but I can't." She shakes her head. Maybe she was out of her league for this class. Maybe this class wasn't for her.   
"And that is fine! No one is perfect and no one is expected to do entirely right either. You always have to try, no matter what." He squeezed her hands. His palms were warm and soft.   
"But what if I mess up? I don't want to mess up." She shakes her head as she looked up and met his gentle and caring eyes.   
"You learn from it. No shame in that. We are all here for the same thing. To learn and grow." He said pulling his hand back. "You have my full support. Know that. I want you to try tomorrow okay?"   
She inhaled and let out a soft sigh through her nose. She was absolutely terrified but she found herself nodding. "Alright M- Cillian. I will. I promise." She said with a small smile.   
"Good. I know you will be wonderful." He said. "You have a pleasant afternoon and evening." He said as she stood and grabbed her things.   
"You too." She nodded once and left.   
Until she was jumped by those damn girls.   
"So, what was that like?" Sofia asked, the slender brown-haired girl with matching eyes.   
"What was what like?" Tessa stepped back as she almost went face-first into the girl's fake tits.   
"The chat. With Mr Cillian." Sofia cocked a plucked eyebrow, eyes searching.   
Tessa's brows furrowed as she pushed back a strand of her black hair behind her ear, "It was just something about my performance. That's it."   
"Ah, right. Cause you aren't doing what you gotta do." Sofia let out a huff of air, the other girls let out soft laughter.   
"And how is this your concern? You should worry about yourself." Tessa said with a bit of a bite to her tone.   
"Oh my, getting a little annoyed? Everything is my concern. You're on my turf." Sofia stepped closer to Tessa, eyes narrowed. "You watch how you speak to me, or you'll find out the hard way to get on my nerves." She stalked past her, shouldering her and causing her to drop the books she had in her hands.   
Once the girls walked off Tessa watched them with a scowl then turned back just as Cillian had stepped out of the class.   
"Oh, what happened here?" He looked at Tessa then at the books as he crouched to start arranging them.   
"I-I- Let me. I dropped them." She hastily got on her knees and grabbed her books, their hands got caught on the stack. His warm, soft fingers curled around her palm as they stood with the stack in between them.   
"Sorry." Her cheeks bloomed with heat as she pulled her books close once he let her hands go.   
"Don't be. You okay?" His head tilted to the side. The sharpness of his jaw became more prominent, his slender neck disappearing under the woollen jumper he wore.   
A thought ran through her brain, the idea of her fingers tracing that soft skin-   
"Tessa?" Cillian's deep almost rugged voice brought her back to reality.   
"Ah- Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." She said with a smile.   
"Oh. I see. Walk with me?" He offered.   
"Um..." No, "Yeah, okay." She nodded and they walked along the hall, people walking past them and admiring Cillian.   
"I forgot to ask you, how are you since the class started? Like with the whole modelling you do alongside with the class." He asked.   
"Busy I guess. It's uh, getting more faster as we near Christmas." She shrugged, "But it's fine. I can handle it."   
"Yeah? Props to you, then. But don't overwork yourself, yeah? Enjoy it." He gave her a smile that made her heart clench.   
"Thanks. I'll try not to. I need to stay young looking," She found herself smiling.   
"Indeed. Don't become like me, I've gotten old way to fast." He shook his head but he was still smiling.   
Wild confidence got her speaking, "I don't think so. You still look fine."   
"Oh? Well, thank you, Tessa. Very kind of you." They came to a stop at the elevator. "I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good day." He touched her arm gently and he stepped between the open metal doors.   
She held his gaze until the doors closed and she found herself all over the place, emotionally wise. She glanced down at her hands, she could still feel his fingers on them.   
Tessa shook her head. Enough of this nonsense. She was going to be late for practice. She liked orchestra, for two hours she managed to escape the world and play music with like-minded people. Despite it being their second week, she knew she was going to enjoy this greatly.   
Once there, she set up her cello and chatted to the people nearby. Until it was time to play. 


	5. Tessa The Messer

As the third week had come to a close, Tessa was exhausted. This week was jam-packed as her and Julain prepared their project together. Which meant many after hours of work together in the library or at her apartment.   
Esther had also met the guy which she tried to hit on a few times. But Julian had come out to Tessa about being gay, and Tessa had been extremely supportive of him. Their friendship only grew tighter.   
But as the weekend neared, she had to take an early flight on Saturday morning to Germany for a shoot that lasted till Wednesday when she had class.   
So now, in the Taxi, she had to travel from the airport to her uni. It was also pouring down rain and she hadn't brought an umbrella with her.   
Great.   
She checked the time, ten minutes late, twenty minutes late, thirty minutes. She got out of the Taxi and shot across the green grounds. She had on some light grey jeans, thigh-high boots, a white shirt and a black leather jacket and an oversized scarf around her neck which she used to cover her hair as she raced into the building.   
Once in, she took a moment to gather her breath as she dragged her small suitcase with her. She had no time to go home and drop the thing off so she had to go in like this.   
She could hear Cillian's voice as she pushed open the door and stood there like a moron, "Hi, sorry I'm late." She gulped as all eyes turned to her.   
"Glad you could make it. Take a seat." Cillian nodded as she sat beside Julian. He gave her a shoulder bump and smiled.   
She knew Cillian was not impressed with her, she had not been the best during class. Especially with those bitches that sat at the front and constantly making faces or chatted whenever Tessa had to perform a scene. It made her always fumble and she again resorted back into her little bubbled. And on top of that, she had missed two classes this week, almost missing today's class as well.   
It was also midsemester very soon, and there was to be a small test in the coming weeks Just a theory one, about an hour and a half.   
Tessa was sort of behind on her work as well, becoming lazy at this point in doing it, especially with her note-taking. And she wasn't going to now ask Julian for his notes, she didn't sit right with that. She wanted to do it on her own.   
Once class came to an end, Cillian surprisingly didn't call Tessa up after class. So she headed to the library with Julian to do more work on their scripts and sorting out when and where they were to begin their practice together. 

\--

It had been now a whole month and a week since Tessa had been going to class, Julian and their play was coming together well but still had a lot to work on as they learned new techniques and ideas.   
Tessa still kept to herself or kept her head down whenever Cillian called upon someone to act out a scene of their current reading material. On top of it all, her father had sent many more letters to her, telling her of what he was up to and all that. He even had the nerve to send a box of clothing to her in which she simply gave it away.   
She didn't want to deal with that shit in her life, she had enough on her plate. Her studies and her modelling career took up most of it so she really had no time to dilly dally on stupid things. Even going out with Esther had slowed down as Tessa was always attempting to study her best.   
Most of the time she passed out on her bed.   
But today, Cillian was determined to get Tessa back on her feet. He knew she had potential in her, he just needed to force her out of her little bubble.   
"Tessa," He called out. He was sitting back against his desk, his ankles crossed and the reading material in his hands. He had a black shirt and a green woollen cardigan of some sort on top. He watched Tessa through his glasses, seeing her eyes widen. "Julian. Step up. I'd like you to attempt this scene for the class."   
Julian stood and urged Tessa to do so, giving her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder.   
Tess was shitting herself but she forced her legs to move as she went to stand in front of the class. And began to do the scene with her best friend. She fumbled a lot, overcome with nerves which caused her to drop the book a lot.   
"Okay, okay. I think that's enough." Cillian stopped them, "Take a seat. Lucy, James. Come on up, let's finish this off." Cillian waved another pair of students.   
Tessa felt shame heat her cheeks as she sat down, Julian tried to comfort her but she was too much within herself to notice. She just wanted to get out of here, away from the snickering girls who had been hounding her the last week or so.   
Her dream came true and the class ended. She packed up her stuff quickly as Cillian wandered over, "May I have a word with you?" He asked.   
"Uhm. I can't. I got uh... a shoot to get to." She lied, shoving things into her backpack.   
"It won't be long, Tessa. It's quite important." Cillian was worried for Tessa. She had come late for numerous classes now despite the heads up he got. He believed the reason why she was so shaken and scared was that she was behind.   
"I really can't, sir. I-I need to go." She slung her bag over her shoulder and darted out quickly.   
"Tessa." Cillian started but she was already out.   
"I'll talk to her," Julian said, giving his teacher a smile.   
"Please do. Check where she is at." Cillian said with a deep frown.   
The girls were already at their spot as they surrounded Tessa who was now backed up to a wall.   
"Lookie here, girls. Tessa the Messer once again showed us her light." Sofia laughed. "She was about to piss herself." She shoved her.   
"Just fuck off." Tessa tried to get through but she was pinned against the wall by one of the other girls.   
"What did you just say to me?" Sofia snapped, gripping her hair and yanked her head back.   
"Nothing." Tessa gritted her teeth, going still. Memories of her younger-self being treated in the same fashion. All she could was succumb to their hate and abuse.   
"That's what I thought." Sofia let her go and shook her head, "You better not step out of line." She said as she took out Tessa's wallet and took a wad of cash from it. "This is from your stupidity."   
The girls stalked off and left Tessa alone. She leaned against the wall heavily, fighting back the tears.   
"Tess!" Julian jogged up to her, "Hey- What is the matter?" He saw her watery eyes and messy hair.   
"Nothing. Just tired. Something in my eyes." She rubbed them hastily.   
"You sure? You know you can always talk to me." Julian reached out to touch her but she stepped back.   
"I need to go. I don't want to be late." She gulped as she started to walk down the hall.   
"Tess! Hey! Wait up-" He went to grab her arm but she spun and yanked her arm back.   
"Don't grab me like that." Her eyes wide and brows furrowed in shock, "I'll talk to you in class tomorrow." She said firmly and stalked off, leaving Julain stunned and confused.   
She was falling back into that hole of shit and despair. She had gone for some years now without falling, she was recovering and growing stronger and stronger. But the past few weeks had gotten her to tip more and more.   
The demand for her work weighed on her shoulders and the thoughts and planning for her upcoming assignment pressed harder on her. Esther was in America for another week and she was always busy so Tessa had no one to really talk to. She didn't want to burden Julian either, he had enough on his plate as well with family issues and his work starting to crumble.   
Maybe this was indeed a bad idea to study Drama. Or maybe her life was just a joke and the idea of her father wanting to return into her life was the badluck.  
She had no idea. The only idea she had was.... was what? She literally had no idea. Her mind was a cyclone of thoughts and feelings, she had no idea how to grasp them firmly.   
But one thought stuck with her.   
In this world, no matter who she worked with... she was entirely alone. Ever since her sisters had left her with their shitty father, Tessa felt alone. Even with her ex, she was alone. She had never felt proper love, no stable love, actually. It would always be beyond her fingers, even with Esther who wanted to keep things casual between them.   
And whenever she gazed at Cillian... her soul yearned for a gentleman like him. He was kind and caring to all his students, even if they seemed to try and take advantage of him. Whenever he wasn't looking or if they were to work on something, she found herself admiring him longer and longer, almost catching his eyes as well.   
But it was no use, she wouldn't find someone like him unless she would be seen as some weird young chick lusting after a much older man. She had no time for it.   
No time.   
Except she couldn't help but crave those ideas, not even for just love but... a warm, naked body that she could turn to every night. To touch or kiss... She dreamed a lot of those things, but it would always make her sad when she realised how cold her bed was.   
She was a very lonely girl in a big, vast world.   
Very lonely, indeed. 


	6. Let Me Help You

Julian had tried to get her to talk but she wouldn't budge. All she wanted was to finish up their current work and go home and sleep. Cillian had tried to get her to talk or offer some private help but she refused.   
She didn't need help, she was perfectly fine on her own. She managed this far so why should she now turn to someone to aid her?   
So Julian backed off and they worked on their project, no use in trying to get through to someone who didn't want it.   
But Cillian, on the other hand, was concerned for her well-being. She had come late on numerous occasions without any warning if it was to do with her work or not. And she came quite hard when he tried to talk to her, she always was abrupt and made up some excuse to leave the class so he wouldn't be able to talk to her.   
Her homework was terrible, either half-finished, half-assed or not even handed in. At first, she was doing well, now it was like a whole new person again. He needed to get through to her, to at least get her up to where everyone else was at. He wasn't the type to let a student fail, he would do anything in his power to help them. That was who he was.   
Sitting in his office, Cillian went through the test he had given his class to see where everyone was up to. And when he came to Tessa's, he frowned. It had been attempted but she had not done well. He took off his glasses and ran a hand over his face as he leaned back. He had done some research on her as curious spiked him.   
Her father was a well-known fashion designer and had a very successful company and it seemed he had been remarried some years ago. He wondered if that had to do with anything about Tessa's behaviour. He had seen it first hand with one of his best mates and his daughter, the effect it had on her when she was introduced to a new woman who would be her step-mother. It had gone bad and the poor girl became highly aggressive and hateful.   
He fingered the pile of sheets, lost in his thoughts. But Tessa wasn't aggressive, just very reserved and held back. She always had a look on her face as if she was not connected with this world, he caught the look whenever she was staring directly at him.   
Cillian would admit thought that she was very pretty indeed. Soft facial features, her eyes reminded him of the deep ocean and her hair as black as the night sky. She mostly had it out, falling to her waist. He wondered if it felt silky as it looked.   
He grunted and rubbed his forehead, staring at the exam paper before him. He needed to stop thinking about these weird thoughts and finish what he was doing and go home.   
Yeah, that's what he should do. Besides, it was time to head home anyway. It was getting dark.   
He packed up his stuff after his bits and pieces were done, tucking it into his shoulder bag and locked up his office and headed down. His phone began to ring and he picked up, it was his mother who was inquiring how he was going. He chatted to her for a bit as he walked, it was raining again, absolutely pouring rain.   
As he rounded a corner and looked down to hang up, he didn't see someone step out of a room and crashed right into them.   
"Oh!" Tessa gasp as strong hands suddenly gripped her arms and she was pulled close to Cillian's body.   
He had dropped his phone but he wasn't concerned about that, "Fuck." He cursed, then made a face, "Sorry didn't mean to swear. Are you okay?" He gazed down at the girl, her eyes wide as she looked up.   
Tessa had gone still, her fingers curled just below his elbows. She could feel his muscle tense, "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. You seem to be in a hurry." She gave him a small smile.   
"Not really. I just didn't see where I was going. I really am sorry." He let her go gently, stepping back.   
"All good... Is that rain?" She listened closely.   
"Yeah. It's raining pretty hard." Cillian nodded.   
She let out a groan, "Oh great. I didn't bring a damn umbrella..." She shrugged on her overcoat. "I better get going, gotta run to the station now." She smiled at him before she headed off down the hall.   
Cillian pressed his lips together and then caught up with her, "I could drop you off at home? Would that be better?" He boldly asked. He didn't expect her to agree.   
"Oh, god. No, it's fine. The station isn't too far." She shook her head.   
"At least in front of the station. It's at least a ten-minute walk. You'll be drenched by then." Cillian offered the second option.   
They came to the entranceway to the car park. It was just pelting down, she would be soaked in seconds.   
She inhaled, "Uh... Alright, then I guess. If you don't mind."   
"I don't. Let's go." He said.   
The pair of them rushed out and down the stairs. As they raced across the carpark, Tessa suddenly stepped in a hole and fell over.   
"Shit." She cursed, she was already wet when Cillian grabbed her by the arms and helped her back to her feet.   
"You okay?" He asked, his hair stuck to his face as water ran down his face.   
"Ah, I think so." She laughed softly.   
"Let's get you in." He helped her to his car, it was a mini cooper. He opened the door and she piled in with a groan.  
He got in as well and push back his hair, his smile wide, "Holy hell." He said, "You good? That was a bad tumble."   
She looked down, her stockings were ripped and she was bleeding, "My ankle hurts real bad. But I think I'll live."   
"Look, I know you want to be dropped off at the station but if you are in pain, let me just drop you off at home." He looked over at her, his brows furrowed and lifted, causing his forehead to crease.   
She glanced at him. Her heart made that funny squeeze when she held his blue stare, you could easily get lost in those damn eyes. She had thought but she quickly shoved it down.   
"Cillian... I really don't want to bother you." She said, suddenly feeling this closeness very... intimate.   
"You are definitely not bothering me." He said with a shake of his head, "I'd feel better knowing I left you right at your doorstep instead of wondering if you'd make it home. Besides, it's dark already."   
She sat back and looked ahead, closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh, "Fine. But as long as I get to control the radio." She huffed.   
He held up his hands, "Okay, okay. I'll let you do that." He laughed as he started up his car. He pulled out of the car park once he set up the GPS and she was fiddling with the radio before she came to one she liked.   
The music was good, chilled out and a good tune. He didn't mind it one bit.   
"Can I ask what you were doing so late on campus?" He asked as they came into traffic.   
"I have music club I signed up for. I was in the orchestra but I left it as it got too much. So now I meet with a bunch of people once a week and we play to each other or just like, listen to music and eat." She explained. She liked the club a lot, it was only eight of them and was comfortable with them all.   
Especially with a guy called Elijah. He was tall and very muscular, green eyes and curly thick brown hair. He wore thick black glasses that made him nerdy but super hot. He was also a part-time model, just starting out. They already followed each other on Instagram.   
"Oh? That sounds nice. Do you play an instrument?" He asked, they still hadn't moved from where they were.   
"Um... Yeah. The cello." She nodded, "It's more just for fun nowadays. Nothing serious."   
"That's nice. Would you ever consider playing it in front of an audience?" He asked, glancing over at her.   
"Never. Just for myself or my best friend. Would be too scary." She shakes her head quickly.   
Cillian inched a bit forward in the line of cars, "Can I ask you something, Tessa?"   
"Go ahead." She kept her eyes ahead, she felt the question she knew was coming.   
"Is there something you don't like about performing in front of people? I don't want to sound rude but isn't modelling kind of the same thing?" He faced her, hoping she would meet his gaze.   
"It's the focus on me as a person and what I am doing. Modelling is kind of different, you are being watched but you are being told what to do by someone behind the camera. And usually, there are multiple people who are also the focus. Not just me. Also, I'm surrounded by people I work closely with. I know who they are." She explained, quite shocked to find herself talking so much in one time with someone she wasn't all too familiar with. She only knew he was her teacher and that he liked music. Not much else.   
"I see. So you'd be more comfortable with others whom you know on a personal level?" Cillian said.   
"Basically, yeah. Its a small niche for the current company I work with, maybe the odd new person here and there but it's just a small group of us here in London." She replied gripping the end of her black and white checkered dress.   
"Tessa." Cillian sounded genuinely concerned and it made her feel weird, "I really would love to help you get out of that idea. I honestly believe you can achieve much greater things. We can do the private sessions at least twice a week, just you and me in a room. I can aid you in the homework to." He wanted her to look at him, he wanted to see what emotion laid behind those vast eyes she had.   
"But it would be seen as favouring someone else." Tessa countered, "I don't want to bring that kind of attention on myself." She had enough attention from those stupid girls that constantly annoyed her.   
"No, it's not. I'm only helping you get out of your comfort zone. We don't have to tell anyone. Let me help you." He said softly once she finally stared at him.   
That line he said made her suddenly grow warm all over. It felt like they were doing something naughty. The shadows were cast across his face, the light focused on his eyes. It made him eerily gorgeous. She bit her bottom lip.   
"Please, Tessa. You have potential. Don't let this go to waste." He reached out and took her hand. He was warm and strong.   
She couldn't look away and she slowly nodded, "Okay... I guess I can try." She muttered and he gave her a heart-wrenching smile.   
"Thank you. I promise you will be a much better person." He nodded as he let her hand go as traffic began to lighten up as they sort of got out of the main city centre.   
Once they arrived into the suburb she lived in Cillian let out a soft whistle, "What a nice place. So expensive though." He said as he pulled up in front of her apartment.   
"It is but I manage. My bestie helps out as well." She laughed softly as she grabbed her bag. "Hey, thanks." She said, grabbing the door handle.   
"For what?" He asked. He was glad the rain had eased up a bit now.   
"For dropping me off. Next time I'll make sure to bring an umbrella." She giggled as she got out.   
He rolled down the window, "No worries. I'll send you an email when the lessons start." He said.   
"Okay. Goodnight, Cillian." She gave him a shy smile and turned, limping up the stairs to unlock her door.   
Only when she was inside and the door shut he drove off. He kept the radio she picked on and looked at the seat she had just occupied in. At least he got her to finally agree on these lessons, he wondered how she would be when it came to actually do the lessons in class.   
He hoped she would take it on board. He would not give up on her. He never gave up on someone who struggled.   
"Goodnight, Tessa." He whispered to himself. 


	7. Private Lesson

Tessa's weekend was once again packed and busy. Another quick trip overseas but this time she was able to make her class like a normal person. And today she had her first private lesson with Cillian. They would meet up about half an hour after class in a smaller classroom in the library to go over some theory work. 

She wondered whether this was legal or in any way right for a professor to do. She heard stories where teachers would give you a task and it was up to you to finish it or not and that they wouldn't care for the outcome. 

Cillian, on the other hand, was pretty adamant that he would help her through the term. 

Heading down the hall, Tessa shook her head. She really didn't want to do this. But, ugh, the look he gave her she felt so compelled to just do what he wanted. She wondered if this man had some magical powers, she honestly felt this odd gravitational pull to him. 

As she passed a door she saw something odd happen inside. She peeked through the little rectangular window and saw Julian, his head bowed as Sofia and her vultures surrounded him. She could hear atrocious words be spoken to him, belittling him for who he was. 

"Hey Tess," Elijah came beside her, "Whatcha looking at?" 

But Tessa didn't hear him as she shoved the door open, "What the fuck are you doing?" Tessa snapped, walking right up to Sofia and standing between her and Julian. 

"Teaching this freaky faggot a lesson." She went to grab Tessa to push her out of the way but Elijah yelled. 

"Hey! Get the fuck out of here, Sofia. No one gives a shit about what or who you are. Don't you dare touch her." Elijah stormed up as Sofia scoffed and stepped back. 

"What you gonna stand up to these two freaks? Thought you were better than this. Shoulda stayed with me, Eli, showed you the right pathway." Sofia rolled her eyes. 

"You're cruel and just because you are rich, doesn't mean you gotta belittle others. Disgusting. I'm glad I broke up with you." Elijah growled. 

As the two exes's fought, Tessa turned to Julian, cupping his face. He wasn't physically hurt, which was good. "Jules, hey. Look at me. Are you okay?" She asked. 

The girls had finally left the classroom. 

Julian looked up, his eyes full of tears, "Just leave me alone." He pushed her hands away and grabbed his bag and ran out quickly. She must've said worse things to him, Tessa thought. 

"You should report this," Elijah said, turning to Tessa. 

"First I'll talk to Julian. And then we can go together if he wants to." Tessa thought. She learned that Julian did not want many people to know about him being gay, and if she stirred the pot... 

"I don't think you should. Sofia isn't the type to just stop." Elijah said. 

Tessa knew that. The bitch constantly muttered degrading words to her as they passed the hallway, which made her much more self-conscious of herself. Or even stole money from her. 

"I might. Take it up with my teacher." Tessa nodded. Julian was her best male friend and she didn't want to see him hurt. She wondered if this wasn't the first time, either. 

"Good. Come on, lemme walk you to your class." Elijah slung an arm around her shoulders and they walked together. "Probably bad timing to ask, but you uh... wanna go out tonight? For dinner?" 

She frowned, "What time?" 

"I dunno, like, around eight? I can pick you up." He offered as they came to the classroom door, people were walking in. 

She thought of the lesson she had today with Cillian, "Let me get you back on that. But hopefully, we can." She smiled sweetly. 

"Awesome. See ya 'round, lovely." He kissed her cheek which made her blush profusely as he left her be. 

She hurried inside and took her spot beside Julian, who still kept his head down. 

The class continued on as usual and ended as usual, only that Julian left very quickly before she could talk to him. She sighed before she felt a hard flick on the back of her head as Sofia waltzed by. 

Tessa rubbed her head and packed up as Cillian came up to her, "We still okay for today?" He asked not seeing what just happened. 

"Oh yeah. Library in half an hour." Tessa nodded as she threw her bag over her shoulder. 

"Great," he smiled, making the corners of his eyes crinkle, "See you then," He said before she left the room. 

She took a quick stop in the bathroom before she came out of the stall. 

Only to find Sofia and her hounds with her, "What's your deal with Elijah?" Sofia asked, arms folded across her fake chest. 

"Nothing. We're just friends." Tessa said as she washed her hands, not liking how they got closer to her. 

"Doesn't seem like it. He backs your whore ass as well as that cocksucker you call a 'friend'." Sofia forced her to turn and held her against the wall, getting all up in her face. "You back the fuck of Elijah. He's  _ mine. _ "

"He isn't, he made it clear you are no longer part of his life." Tessa snapped back, trying to shove her off. 

The next moment made her also scream as Sofia held up her fist as if she would punch her. But lucky enough her hounds had grabbed her and tried to pull her off. 

"Watch your back, whore. You make a move-" She growled as she was taken out of the bathroom. 

Once they were gone, Tessa slid down the wall. She was shaking all over as she pulled her knees to her chest. The last time she felt that fear was when... Oh god, she thought with dread as tears fell down her cheeks. 

She didn't know how long she was there but when she looked up and checked her time...

"Fuck," She whispered. She was ten minutes late and she hastily wiped her still falling tears and raced to the library. She went right to the rented room Cillian had told her and was sort of glad he was there. It had no windows save for the very back wall and a door with a small rectangular window. 

But she did look like a mess as she came in. 

"Tessa! My god, are you okay?" He stood up from the paperwork he had in front of him. His beautiful baby blues were wide with concern for her state. She really looked like a mess, eyes red as her cheeks were still marked with tears. 

His lovely accent made her skin prick and she was so tempted to run into his arms and let him cradle her. But no, she couldn't. She shook her head, "I'm fine. Really don't worry." She sat down as she wiped her eyes. 

"You don't look fine. Tessa," He knelt beside her, a hand on the back of the chair. "Tessa look at me." 

Her leg was bouncing as she stared at the brick wall. All she could see was that fist in the air. She sniffled and tried to pull herself together. "Can we just do what I came here for, Cillian? Please?" She whispered, unable to look at him. 

Cillian did not like it one bit before he sat in a chair beside her. He pulled out his handkerchief from his pocket and slipped it into her hand, "Okay. We can do that, but I want you to know that I am here for you. Not just as a teacher but as a friend. You are not alone in this." He said with such kindness to his tone she almost wept from it. She felt his strong hand on her shoulder and she managed to gaze at him, feeling his strength seep into her very bones. 

She searched that handsome face of his, trying to find any of that fake attitude or cruelness. But there was none. Yet she was still wary about it. This kindness was much different than what Esther gave her. 

"Let's get this done." She murmured, wiping her tears with the square cloth and held on to it for dear life. 

"Okay. Let's start." He said nodding and began to teach her. 

Tessa tried her best to stay focused but her mind was far, far from earth. Dark memories rose and her emotions conflicted with the current situation, her work, Julian, Elijah, her studies, in a few months she would see her shitty father and his equally shitty wife and her sons. 

She just sat back from what she was writing, Cillian pausing his talking and looked at her. 

"I want to go home." She whispered. She wanted to sleep, hide under her covers and just... be alone. The room felt so small around her, the walls closing in. 

"You want to go home?" Cillian replied back. He took in her expression, it was devoid of emotion yet her eyes, so much like the ocean, was swirling with some intense emotions even he was quite shocked. Like a storm was growing, something intense and wild. 

"Yeah," her voice was soft and fragile, "Just... go home. Is that okay?" She looked at him but it was clear she wasn't with him entirely. 

"Sure. But Tessa," He stood up to stop her from packing up her items, "You really don't want to talk right now? You can trust me, you know you can." He wanted to reach out and touch her but that would be inappropriate and not a good time with the state she looked. 

"No, Cillian. I don't. It's really not your concern either." She said with this sudden cold tone which made him slightly flinch from it. 

She picked it up and shook her head, "I'll see you tomorrow Cillian. Thank you for trying." She said and brushed past him and left him there. 

He knew that most teachers would try and keep pushing and definitely not allow such rude behaviour. But Cillian knew the boundaries and would wait patiently, wait until they would come forward. And he would remind Tessa constantly that he was there for her and offer silent support. 

Something had happened between class and the private lesson, whatever it was he would find out and stop it. They were in the second month of this term and he did not want Tessa to fall too behind nor get herself hurt. 

If anyone was hurting her, god... He would make sure that that person will be brought down. 

He promised that to her. He wasn't going to let anyone in his care get hurt. No matter what.


	8. It's Dinner Time

Cillian had not seen Tessa for a whole week and had not gotten a message from her either if she was away for work or not. It was a crucial time now as he was going around the class, while they worked on an essay, to see where each person was up to in their project. 

Julian seemed to be quiet, giving him simple answers. 

"Julian, I need to know if Tessa has been pulling her weight," Cillian said, having sat down beside the boy. 

"Of course she has. She's been working hard with me and doing anything she can if I am unable to do them." He said, focused on his laptop as he wrote his essay. 

"Okay. Good. But do you know where she is? She hasn't been here all this week." Cillian said, watching Julian sigh and sit back. 

"Honestly? I wouldn't have a clue, she's been talking to me but very little. Must be her work, probably has a tight schedule." He shrugged and resumed his writing. 

Cillian nodded but found it odd and went to everyone else before he went to sit down at his desk. He whipped out his phone, thinking as he stared at the screen. He had an Instagram but it was private and he barely used it, only to keep in contact with previous workmates... Nothing more. 

He pressed his lips together, Tessa had an account... And then? What was he going to do? Stalk her? No, he would see what she was up to. 

Typing her name away, she came up instantly and he clicked on her name. He saw the first photo, it was posted a few hours ago. She was with some girl who had auburn coloured hair. Both were standing beside a pool at night, wearing nothing but a bikini bottom that did little to nothing in hiding their backside, their... chests pressed together and grinning at each other. 

His brow rose as he quickly swiped to exit the photo. It seemed she was very busy these last few days, walking down a runway in some very skimpy lingerie. 

Okay. He was going to stop now and exited the app. This was so not right, staring at the ass of a student of his. What the fuck. 

Cillian shook his head and opened up his laptop, he would send another email to her in hopes she would reply back.

-

Tessa was glad to be back home, she was extremely tired, jet-lag always got her the worst and she was close to her period since she had stopped taking birth control. So her moods were through the roof and Esther never seemed shaken from her snaps. 

Friday evening was spent unpacking her shit from her suitcase, after that she made a bath and put on some low-fi beats on Spotify and sunk into the water with a soft groan. She checked her emails and found two from Cillian, both concerned on where she was and why she had not checked in on him. There was no use to reply back as she was going to see him on Monday anyway. She'll explain then. 

Though a call came through her phone and she frowned as she saw Mila's name flash up. 

Tess answered the face time, "Hey," Tessa gave her older sister a smile. She still did not trust her enough for what she had done to her. 

"Hey, little sis. You relaxing?" She asked. She was laying back on a bed, it seemed. 

"Yeah. Came back from Sydney today." Tess replied. 

"Nice. What for?" Mila asked. 

"Company emailed me to see if they can do a temporary partnership and do some shoots and a runway for them. Then partied hard the last few days." And fucked Esther more than once. In a bed. With other girls and guys. Alcohol did things to you. 

"Damn, it looks like it. Those hickies says a lot." Mila raised a brow but Tessa could see the disgust in her eyes. 

"Yeah, I had heaps of fun. So what you call me for? Something important?" Tessa continued on, wanting to be alone. 

"I've organised a dinner tomorrow night with all of us." Mila had sat up, her hair falling around her shoulders. 

"Us?" Tessa frowned, tilting her head to the side. 

"Yeah. You, me, Aria..." Mila seemed to trail off and Tessa pursed her lips. 

"Who else, Mila?" Tessa said with more force, wanting to hear those words. 

"Dad and mum. And her sons." Mila glanced away knowing exactly what was going to happen next. 

"You're fucking kidding- No. I don't want to see that bitch or her devil spawns. I'm not going. Fuck that." Tessa snapped, anger shooting through her. 

"Tessa! Come on, Dad wants to see you so badly, at least do it for him-" Mila snapped back with the same annoyance. 

"No! God, I would rather sit with horse shit and eat dinner with that than see him or that witch he married." Tessa shook her head, "Fucking hell. You really are so fucking blind? What he do? Bribe you with money? Help you pay off those debts you got? Is that why you are all so mushy suddenly?" Tessa narrowed her eyes. 

"You're a bitch, you know that? You better be there tomorrow, or I'll come and drag your stupid ass out. You need to step up for once." Mila said furiously, "Fine. For Aria's sake cause she said she's coming. It would look bad if you didn't show up." With that Mila hung up. 

Tessa let out a cry of frustration and threw aside her phone, "Fuck!" She laid her head back on the headrest. 

"What happened?" Esther ran in. She was only in her thong and a bralette. 

Tessa glanced at her, heat pooling between her legs instantly, "Stupid family shit." She said as she sat up slowly. 

"I gotta fight anyone?" She came closer, crouching beside the tub. 

"No." She examined her face, then cupped it with a hand, "No fighting." She shook her head as her nose brushed hers. 

"You sure? You look like you want to." Esther murmured, her hand covering Tessa's. 

"I know. But I want to do something else, that'll help me calm down." She leaned in and kissed her hard and deeply. 

It wasn't long when Esther was in the tub, naked and moaning as Tessa fingered her beneath the water. They both touched and kissed and sucked, pleasuring each other before they both came with a loud cry. Water was spilt but neither of them cared as they got out, kissing each other still as they crumbled on to the floor in the living room to continued, locking themselves in a scissoring position and grinding hard against each other. 

The friction was amazing, Tessa thought. It always was. She could feel Esther's pierced clit rub against hers as they became more sloppy and faster as another climax tore through them. 

Esther then went down on her friend, taking in a pierced nipple first to tease her there. Tessa loved her nipple piercings to be played with. 

The night was erotic and hard, Tessa needed it. They fell asleep in each other's arms in Esther's bed as they had finished there. 

**_ Next Day, Nighttime... _ **

Tessa really couldn't believe she was actually going. Somehow Aria rang her up and begged her to go and not let her suffer on her own. 

She was doing this ONLY because of Aria.

No one else. 

Tessa pulled her black hair in a high ponytail, spraying back any loose strands. She applied make-up on, pulled on a white silk blouse that did not need a bra on (thank fuck) and tucked it into the uneven skirt that was red and had a crazy pattern of what was like flowers and shapes with gold, black and some browns. 

She grabbed her black leather cross-body bag, made sure she had her phone, wallet and keys. If she was drinking tonight, she wasn't going to drive. 

"'Kay, Esther, I'm going. See you later tonight hopefully. If I live." She muttered and heard the soft 'bye' from her friend and slipped on her pearly silk pointed shoes and took a Uber to the Hotel that the dinner was being held at. 

Arriving at the fancy-ass hotel, Tessa swayed her hips as she walked in, her expression dead serious with a hint of bitterness.

Still, it didn't sway the men watching her.

Once in the foyer she spotted Aria and walked over, "Aria. Hey." Tessa gave her sister a smile.

"Oh thank God you came." She stood. She wore a dress, tight at the waist and flared out. It was a deep green dress with a simple silver belt around her waist. She wore black flats and her black hair was braided out of her face.

"I'm only here for you, no one else." Tess hugged her gently.

"I'm glad. I can't believe we have to be here." Aria rolled her eyes.

"I know. I didn't even know they were already here." Tessa sat with her on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Aria looked confused.

"I'm the only one? Bastard is sending me cards and he sent one where he's coming for Christmas. I guess he couldn't wait for that." Tessa frowned.

"How? Wait..." Aria gritted her teeth.

"Mila gave him my fucking address, and I've been so careful to keep myself hidden from him." Tessa shook her head, still annoyed as hell.

"She did not! What the fuck, why you as well? She knows how much you hate him. Why do this honestly?" Aria scoffed.

"Because dad wants to bring the family back together, Aria," Mila said as she came around to stand before them.

"You realise that's a little late now? I don't want him in my life, nor does Tessa. And how dare you fucking give him her address!" Aria stood up, fuming. "You have no right!"

Mila rolled her eyes, "Shut up and let's go. They're waiting." Mila turned.

Tessa gripped Aria's arm gently and whispered, "Don't. Let's get this over with and leave as fast as we can."

Aria huffed and nodded as they headed into the restaurant. It was that soft whispering that filled the massive room, someone in the corner was playing the piano and everyone was well dressed. The walls were an off white with massive oil paintings of angels and warriors and whatnot. There was a big crystal chandelier with smaller ones peppered around the room in symmetry. It was like walking into a ballroom back in the early nineteen-hundreds.

Tessa brought her eyes back to the front and saw them all.

Grace, an old hag with a mean and wrinkled face, wore a necklace of pearl and diamonds with matching teardrop earrings. She wore a floor-length gown of blue silk with off the shoulder short sleeves. She had a fox pelt around her shoulders. Her brown hair tied up in a knot, not a single strand left out.

Her father, sitting on her left was in a classic, crisp cut suit. His black hair still thick was slowly showing greys but slicked back. She was glad she had her mothers eyes, blue instead of the shrewd brown eyes he had. They matched Mila's.

And on the right... The two fuckers Grace called sons.

Xavier was thirty-nine and had the brown hair and green eyes much like his mother. There wasn't much of a difference in the similarities they had. He had a little girl and was married.

His other brother, Ethan, thirty-five had reddish-brown hair and the prettiest of green eyes. But that was about it. He had a clean-cut beard and wore black glasses. Also, he was a father of two boys. Ew.

They were wolves with sheepskin on the outside.

"Ah, my lovely daughters." Jack, her father, stood and hugged Mila then faced Aria and Tessa and stepped to give them a hug.

Tessa stepped back with Aria, "Let's sit." Tess said and gave her father a tight smile and sat with her sister close. She was thankful that Mila would be the barrier between her and her father.

Jack frowned and sat down, "Okay... Well, how have you two been? How is the wedding preparations going, Aria?"

"Going fine," Aria said, her legs crossed and her hands folded on her lap.

"Do you need any-"

"Nope. I am very capable of doing it myself. Dorian and  _ his  _ family are helping me. I don't need any more help." Aria glanced at Jack. She could see he was annoyed.

Grace cleared her throat, "You both have not acknowledged me or the rest of your family."

Tessa slid her eyes to the woman, "What other family, Grace? Just an acquaintance that I need to deal for tonight."

Mila coughed, giving her a nudge under the table.

"As always, rude and misbehaved. You should come back with us, I can teach you some manners." Grace narrowed her eyes.

"I have some, don't need any crap from you." Tessa kept her gaze, she would not back down on this bitch.

"Anyway, I want to eat. Can we finally order?" Tessa said as she glanced over the menu and was set on what she wanted and waved the waiter over.

Once the table ordered and their wines were bought over Tessa was first to pour herself and Aria.

"Mine, too." Grace held her glass out.

"You got hands." Tessa set the bottle down.

"Excuse me-" Grace started.

Mila took the bottle, "Sorry. She isn't in a good mood." Mila poured the glass.

"Thank you. Should learn from Mila. She's been a very good girl these past few months. Very proud of where you are at." Grace nodded.

Tessa didn't seem interested in what Mila was up to. But it seemed like this dinner was not just a family dinner.

"Oh yes," Ethan chimed in with a wicked smile, "She's become our head designer, working alongside with mum with the designs for our company."

"And I woke with Gucci, Tommy Hilfiger and Prada." Tessa sipped her red wine more.

It made Grace stiffen a little, the light uplift of her nose, "But wouldn't you rather work with family than strangers? You wouldn't be where you are now without us."

"I can agree on that, the last bit, but I would rather work with all these other brands than your shitty company," Tessa said with ice laced in her voice.

"Tessa." Jack cut in, glaring at her, "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm tired and I want to go home," Tessa said, not even giving her father a look over.

No one spoke as their food finally came and silence fell over the table as they ate.

"I've heard you are doing... A course. On what?" Grace asked after she was done eating and took a gulp of her wine.

"Drama," Tessa said, eating her food slower.

"Drama? You want to be an actor?" Grace gave her an odd look.

"Yeah. Or, well, I hope so." Tessa shrugged.

"Why? Such a... Waste of time. Modelling is much better, no?" Grace tilted her head to the side.

"Well, I don't care much about what you think. I want to do this and so I will." Tessa shook her head and wiped her mouth when she was done.

"So you would rather throw away what you are doing for some sleazy career? Honestly, I guess it suits you." Grace muttered.

"Excuse me?" Tessa stilled.

"Okay, girls, please. Let's not start this, we are here for Mila's step in the right direction-" Jack tried to calm the situation down.

"Shut up. I knew fucking well not to come, I don't give a rats ass about Mila's 'step in the right direction'. What the fuck does that mean, huh, Jack? You still not fucking proud, hm?" Tessa raised her voice, people began to look over.

"Tess, just relax. All I am saying is that maybe you need to look to her, follow her steps." Jack frowned.

"I agree. Instead of all of these flights around to other countries where you can get god knows what disease and drinking and... Kissing women? Tessa, you can do so much better." Grace tried to act as if she gave a damn.

It made Tessa angrier, she glanced at the table with utter disbelief, "I hate every, damn, person on this table. Except for Aria who seems the only sane person here." Tessa threw down her napkin. "I'll do what I want to do, I fucking kiss whoever I want and I'll drink as much as I want. You," she pointed a finger at her father, "You never cared what I did. You never showed me any kind of love or kindness, you left me to fucking rot with these scumbags. And god above I pray that their kids see what fucking monsters they are."

"Don't you dare talk to your brothers-"

"They're not my fucking brothers, Grace!" Tessa yelled, people looked over, "You are  _ nothing  _ to me, bitch. Never was. I don't ever want to sit here with any of you."

"Tessa, please you are making a scene. Just calm down damnit." Mila grabbed her arm.

"Let me go, traitor. You  _ knew  _ I hated Jack and yet you still gave him my address. I hate you for doing that. I really do." She snatched her arm back and Mila looked hurt.

"Tessa. Enough." Jack demanded with a hard tone, glaring at her. "You really need to learn a lesson, I will not allow you to g-"

"You have no fucking control over me,  _ Jack.  _ None. I have my own job, you can't do anything." Tessa began to rise up. Aria had already escaped out of the booth, waiting to go. She wanted to go.

"I am your  _ father-! _ "

"You are not my father, I lost him when  _ he married this witch!"  _ She pointed to Grace. "You mean nothing to me! I was happy without you all, I thought you would see the shit Grace has done but you don't. You have no idea what she did to me when you were not home. You never cared."

"I don't even know what you are talking about." Grace rolled her eyes, "Darling, she's going crazy. Let her leave. Besides, look at her. She has no shame whatsoever, look at those disgusting things on her neck. She'll turn into a whore and drunk much like her mother-"

Tessa felt her world stop and she grabbed the glass of red wine, nice and full the glass was.

And threw it at Grace.

She let out a cry as the wine-stained her ugly face and her white fur shawl, much like the blood Tessa felt down her face as she laid in the bathroom when she was only seventeen.

"You damn girl-" Grace was full of rage.

"Damn you too, bitch. Don't ever come back into my life," Tessa began to get out of the table.

But Ethan had snuck out a foot in time when the waiter was carrying over a very soupy like food.

Tessa tipped right into the man as the sauce went all over her. She fell hard on the floor, the metal tray smacking her in the head.

"Jesus Christ," Aria shoved the baffled waiter and tried to help Tessa up. Her silk shirt was soaked and exposed her skin beneath. Her make-up was running. "You really are monsters." Aria looked at the four at the table.

No one flinched or made a move to help, they were all fussing over Grace who was whinging like a baby.

The two girls left the dining room, everyone watched.

"Let me take you home." Aria held her little sister close.

"No. I- I need to just be on my own." Tessa shook her head, holding back her tears.

"Are you sure?" Aria frowned, "It won't be a bother."

"Please, Aria. I want to be alone. We get lunch tomorrow, yeah? When do you go back?" Tessa looked at her.

"Monday. I'll come to you at twelve?" Aria cupped her face with a hand.

"Okay. I'll see you then." She gave her a slight smile.

"Aria! Tess!" Mila called as she ran over, "God I am so, so so-"

"Leave it. We don't need it," Aria held up a hand, "Just go away. You showed us where you stand, oh precious one." Aria and Tessa left her standing there in the foyer.

"Call me when you get home, okay?" Aria said.

"I will. Goodnight, Ari." Tessa whispered and watched her leave.

Tessa walked down the street, arms wrapped around herself. It was quite cold but she didn't feel it, her mind blank but also roaring at the same time. Tonight was terrible, a big ass failure. She could not believe it.

She walked for however long, but as the rain began and grew harder she stood in the middle of the pathway, looking up at the sky, "Why!? Why me?!" She screamed in frustration. She shut her eyes and didn't know if she was crying or not.

Then she felt something warm slide down her leg and she looked down, lifting her skirt.

"Fuck." She cursed. Her period came.

Just then, light-flooded her as someone opened the door. She turned and squinted at the person who stood in the doorframe.

"Who- Tessa?" The Irish accent gave her those butterflies once more. "Is- Are you okay? You look like a mess." Cillian rushed down with an umbrella, holding it above her head to shield her from the pelting rain.

"Come in, come in." He placed a hand on her back and guided her in.

"No- I shouldn't Cillian." She tried to getaway.

"You are shaking and drenched and covered in what... Soup?" He glanced at her, not staying too long at her chest.

"Yeah soup. Bad accident. Cillian, I don't even know. I want to go home." She felt a cramp hit her and she groaned, hunching over.

"Are you hurt? Tess, talk to me-" He gripped her shoulder as his eyes drifted down to see what was dripping on his hardwood floors. "Holy fuck, are you bleeding?!" His eyes were wide.

"I got my period! Oh my god!" Tessa was so embarrassed! "I-I didn't bring a pad-"

"Don't worry. My sister leaves some here when she comes over. Let's go to the bathroom." He took her up the stairs and into the bathroom, he riffled around the cabinet and found a pad for her and a clean towel. He handed it to her. "Clean up, take as long as you want, and then we talk." He patted her shoulder and left her be.

She blinked and didn't waste time.

She got into the shower and kept her hair up so it didn't get any wetter, she scrubbed her face clean and then got out and dried up. She was glad she kept a pair of undies in her bag and used them with the pad.

But now it was clothes.

Just then Cillian knocked on the door, "Tess? I got uh, some clothes here."

Tessa wrapped the towel around herself and opened the door, hiding behind it, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. You don't want those ones again, do you?" He raised a brow.

"No, I don't." She smiled slightly and took the items and closed the door once more. It was tights that fitted her and a grey sweatshirt with a hoodie and a single pocket in front. It was fluffy inside it.

Tessa cleaned up the blood on the floor and anywhere else and gathered her dirty clothing and stepped out. Her hair was let down and was a massive fuzzball. Happens after the rain touches it.

She took a quick moment to admire the top floor. It was much like downstairs, dark wood with patterned cream walls that had photographs of what looked like Cillian's family and friends. It had a very Irish touch to it. It was like a cottage almost.

She could hear the fire downstairs and she headed down, Cillian had cleaned up the blood drops on the steps and blushed. She walked through the small hall that leads into a small kitchen and dining room in one.

Cillian was leaning against the counter, facing towards her as he waited for the kettle to boil, "Feel better?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. Thank you. I'll make sure I return the clothes." She said, standing in the threshold awkwardly. She still had her clothes in her hands.

"Here," He leaned down and pulled out a small plastic bag and came over to her, "Put those in and come sit down, I'm making tea." He said.

"Oh, no. I don't want to stay any longer. I gotta head back home." She shook her head, not wanting to intrude any longer.

"It's only nine-thirty. Half an hour and I'll take you back home. Tea will help you." He said with that lovely, nonjudging smile.

She pouted, "Okay. Tea, half an hour, and I go." She gave him a look.

"Okay. Agreed." He said and went to go pour the hot water into two cups.

Tessa pulled out her phone and gave her sister a call, telling her she was safe and in bed and she would see her in the afternoon.

Cillian held the teas on their saucers, "Let's go into the living room. Much nicer." He said.

Tess followed him and she plopped herself on the two-seater as he handed her the tea, "Thanks." She muttered and took a small sip. Perfect temperature and she loved her Earl Grey teas.

The silence between them was... Good. She didn't feel any hint of awkwardness or any pressure to talk. The warmth of the crackling fire in the hearth would warm her, but would not melt the ice around her heart.

She took this moment to look at the room, a beautiful bay window overlooked the garden he had at the front, the rug beneath her feet was fluffy and a soft grey colour that broke up the dark wood that filled the room. He had a large flat-screen TV mounted above the fire and on either side was thick bookshelves full of picture frames, awards he had won from acting, books and what seemed like records for the record player he had tucked in the corner.

"Would you like some music?" Cillian asked after he caught her eyeing the player.

"Oh, no, no it's okay. I just haven't... Seen one since I left home." She sipped her tea some more.

"Oh? Your parents liked listening to it?" He rolled the 'r' a little and she found it quite cute.

"My father would play it on days that were hard, especially around the time we moved countries." She found herself saying and frowned.

"Where are you originally from?" Cillian asked, turning the cup in his hand around slowly.

"Sydney. But I... Don't remember much, vague memories. Mostly when I lived in Amsterdam and now in London." She murmured, trying not to remember those dark memories. They were not things she wanted to remember.

"Wow, that's alright. Did you like Amsterdam?"

Tessa took a moment to reply, struggling with the memories that were threatening to rip open the chest she kept buried deep within her.

"Tess?" Cillian's brows deepened and he leaned forward, his hand slipping over the softness of her wrist, "Hey, it's okay. You don't need to tell me."

She nodded only, "It was okay. But I'm happier here in London." She said, glancing up at him. The fire illuminated his face, bringing out those lovely freckles and making his eyes paler yet so staggering she couldn't look away. The firelight made Cillian seem so ethereal, the gentle curve of his neck to the curls of his hair.

Cillian was entranced by her. Her eyes seemed like glowing pools yet full of such pain and sadness, her skin rich golden from the light of the fire, hair as black as night in which he wanted to touch, run his fingers through the strands. And then... Those full lips parted slightly, and then the slender neck where he could see... Bruises? Or were they....? He gulped and looked away, sitting back and removing his hand from her wrist.

"Let me go clean up the kitchen real quick, and uh, I'll drop you off?" He said as he stood.

"Okay." She smiled, her cheeks were red as she passed her cup to him.

He nodded and left.

She watched the fire, she had just witnessed Cillian, her teacher, stare at her for a long time now. He was really looking at her. Taking the details of her face. She wondered what was going through his mind?

Was she pretty to him? Did she have something he liked? Or was she just some other student who was going to mess up in class? And the fucking hickies... Was she seen as a slut to him?

She sunk down on the couch, letting out a shuddering breath. Tessa was overwhelmed and wanted a break, real bad. But she was already halfway through her first term, it would be a waste to give it up now... But maybe it would be good. To get away from all those girls in her class.

Fuck she still hasn't said anything to Cillian about Julian. What a good friend she was.

Tessa shut her eyes, the words  _ whore  _ and  _ drunk like her mother  _ rang in her tired mind. She hadn't even noticed she had fallen asleep.

When Cillian returned to the living room he saw Tessa had fallen asleep. He wasn't sure whether to wake her up as this was... Not right. To have a student in his home... But god, the way she looked. So at peace. He sighed softly, it would be only one night, he thought as he came over quietly. He lifted her legs and stretched her out on the couch the best he could without waking her. Cillian grabbed the fluffy blanket and pulled it over her a little before he waited for the fire to die down some more.

Cillian gave Tessa one more look over. For such a young, beautiful girl, she had so much pain that twisted her heart beneath that skin. And by the looks of how she had stood in front of his home... Tonight had not gone well for her.

He could only wonder what had happened.


	9. Awkward Situation

Upon waking up, Tessa was groggy and dazed a little. Red wine made her super tired especially if she stopped drinking it after a few glasses. She rubbed her eyes, light filtered through the bay window and light rain was falling outside.

Tessa squinted as she eased upright, her hand falling to the soft throw across her body. Frowning she looked around quickly, peaking over the couch. She was still at her teachers home! What the hell? What happened last night? Though, she did not care at the moment and needed to go pee real bad.

Getting up she looked around, the kettle was finishing its boiling and she assumed Cillian was in the kitchen or upstairs. She snuck upstairs, gritting her teeth as she came to the bathroom door.

She went to grab it but it swung open and Cillian was there in a towel wrapped low on his hips.

They both let out a yelp and his towel suddenly fell.

"Oh!" Tessa cried out, her eyes being flashed as she quickly covered them and turned away. "No! Oh my god!"

"Jesus Christ!" Cillian grabbed the towel and shut the door quickly.

"Hurry up!" Tessa whined, unable to get that image out of her head, "I need to pee!" She really needed to go.

"Just- Ah, keep your eyes closed then." He said as he rearranged his towel and hastily escaped into his room. "There!" He called out.

Tessa shot into the bathroom to relieve herself. And to gather her damn mind about what she just saw. Holy fuck, She thought, now standing at the basin as she washed her hands and her face. She saw... Everything. And god, Cillian... He was sporting a semi-hard on which made certain areas tingle and warm. She stared at her reflection, Do not think about that, she thought slapping herself mentally. But... She let her mind wander, and she had a thought.

Cillian, right now behind her. Those lovely fingers trailing up her side under the shirt to cup her breasts and take a hold of those pierced nipples.

And twist.

She arched her back, eyes shut as she couldn't help her mind bring up all sort of lewd fantasies. He was inside her now, moving back and forth, his wet lips on her neck... Her name being whispered...

Cillian was yanking on a pair of sweats and a long sleeve shirt. He sat back on the bed, his cock had sprung right back up when it felt eyes on it. Glancing at the bulge now, he willed it to behave. But nope, the damn thing had its own ideas and wants.

No fucking way. He would not go there. Nope. No.

"Fucking hell," He muttered, it wasn't gonna go away. But maybe he could walk it off.

Yeah. That seemed like a good idea. He got back up and the friction seemed to make it harder to control. As he left his room and stood at the top of the stairs, he heard the soft sounds from the bathroom. As he listened, he knew exactly what those sounds were and who's lovely mouth they were falling from.

Tessa gripped the sink with one hand, the other in her pants and rubbed her clit. She let out soft whimpers as she kept letting her mind drag her through the dream she had. He was moving faster into her and she rubbed herself in sync with it. She was so damn close, she could feel how her legs trembled and how her throat would sort of lock-up before she came. Her hips bucked and she let out a soft gasp half moan as she let her head fall forward.

She wished she could feel the nice warmth that would spread inside her, feel his hands caressing her body in a way she yearned, his kisses light but then also dominate... She looked up, her cheeks flushed from the high as she set to washing her hands again.

Nothing but a fantasy that won't come true.

Like come on, he was her teacher. She did not need to tell him, a girl can dream. Can she?

Cillian listened to those pants grow faster and knew she was at her peak before silence settled in the bathroom. The fucking sounds so did not help with his own damn situation. He badly needed to ease his own affliction but he had no time when the door opened up. He made to seem like he was about to head down the stairs and glance up.

Tessa stepped out and also paused, "Hi." She gave him a small smile, her damn eyes make a quick look-see down and saw that arousal in his pants. Fuck. It made her all warm again.

"Hi. Would you uh, like tea? I believe the kettle is ready." He replied with a cool fashion, eyes focused on her face and not at the little peaks in the shirt she wore. Were those piercings he could make out?

"I- No. I'd like to get home, I've been too much of a bother." She shakes her head, her hair falling pas her shoulder.

"You are no bother to me, Tessa. Come on. It's no issue, please." He wanted her to stay a little longer. He really did.

She pressed her lips together and saw the look in his eyes. She knew he would fight it so she sighed, "Fine." And followed him down to the kitchen.

He was pleased as he made her tea and a cuppa for himself. "Would you like toast?"

She was about to decline when her tummy grumbled, she was hungry, "Sure. Do you have Nutella?"

"Yeah. Want that on?" He asked.

"Yep. Dump it on." She nodded as she took the tea from him and he began to make toast. "And I don't like my toast to cooked, either." She blushed, "Sorry for being so demanding."

"No, no. It's fine. It's best to get what you'd like instead of not." He replied with a smile.

Tessa took a drink of her tea and watched Cillian. Only because he had his back to her. The shirt he wore seemed a little too tight, so it brought out the dips of his waist and the curves of his shoulder blades. She could clearly remember how he looked though. Fine hair with plenty of freckles and that happy trail below his belly button... Mm, fuck.

She crossed her legs, keeping them locked in tight as she looked away.

"Here we go." Cillian turned and brought over a plate with the two pieces of toast and the thick slab of Nutella on top.

"Thank you," She smiled gently and took a bite, "Oh my god." She said with a mouthful, "Heavenly."

Cillian laughed as he finished up his toast, "Perfection?"

"Absolutely." She nodded as she smashed the pieces by the time he sat down.

"Wow, you really finished that, huh? Want more?" He cocked an eyebrow.

She laughed softly, "No, no. I am fine." She patted her tummy. "I know this might seem rude, but after you eat, can we really go? I've just seen the time and I need to head home, my sister is coming over and we're going for lunch."

"Oh sure, yeah." Cillian nodded and finished up in no time.

Tessa felt bad that he had to rush but she really wanted to get out of his hair. She felt like she was intruding and it was weird to be here in your own teachers home for no other good reason.

Back into the cute mini cooper he owned and the radio on, she let him have his pick this time round. She listened to some unknown band that was playing. Not her favourite but she could deal with it.

"Hey, Tessa. I want to ask you something." Cillian asked as they came to a set of lights.

"Yeah?" She looked over at him.

"Where were you this week? I had not received any pre warnings or any... Emails back. This week was a big one and you missed out on some really heavy stuff." He said.

Tessa groaned, "Yes. I know. I'm sorry. I was in Sydney doing a shoot for a company that called me up last minute. They offered good pay for the four days so I took it. I'm really sorry." She looked away.

"That's fine. Well, next week, we'll see each other after every class and I'll bring you up to speed with it all. Though I am proud you are keeping up the project with Julian, looks very well and professional."

Tessa felt her heart swell at the praise, "Yeah? You think so?"

"I do. I can't wait to see it when it is done." Cillian said with truth in his voice.

"Okay. Okay. Awesome." She felt her cheeks heat up again.

Cillian saw her red cheeks, he found it super adorable.

"Just next time at least tell Julian okay? He seemed pretty upset that you didn't let him know."

"I will. Of course." She nodded but she wondered if that was true why he was upset.

It was a relief to see her own street and the apartment that had the big ass bush in front of it. No other one had it. Esther wanted it to be out there.

As they neared closer, she spotted Aria sitting at the steps, playing on her phone.

"Oh damnit." Tessa huffed, "Why is she early?"

"Your sister?" Cillian pulled in front of the apartment.

"Yeah. Thanks, again Cillian." She smiled at him, "I... Really appreciate what you did for me last night. I'll return these clothes back tomorrow. They'll be washed."

"No rush." He placed a hand on the back of the chair.

She smiled again and began to get out.

"My god Tessa. Where the hell did you go last night? You said you were at home-" Aria gasped as she narrowed her eyes and looked closer at the man in the car. "Oh my goodness! Cillian Murphy?"

"Uh, yeah. Hi." He gave a short wave.

"It's the hot Time Keeper." Aria waved back.

Cillian let out a soft snort, "I guess so." He looked shy as he was reminded of his past movie.

"God, leave the poor guy alone. Thanks again, Cillian. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and shut the door.

He gave a final wave and drove off.

"Tess-AH! What the in the high heavens was that? How?!" Aria grabbed her shoulders.

"He's my damn teacher! Don't you dare start thinking of something kinky, you dirty girl!" Tessa battered her hands away and laughed.

"Oh-ho! Scandalous." She whispered as she linked arms with her and walked up to the apartment door, "Teacher, eh? Where the hell were you? His place?"

Tessa did not answer but it answered her sisters question.

"Jesus girl. If only I knew you had the hots for a teacher. And an older man to. Watching too much of those weird porn videos or reading those stories on Wattpad?" Aria nudged her as they came into the apartment room.

"Oh shut up! Ugh, you are such a pest." Tessa rolled her eyes and stalked into the room. She saw a note left on the table, Esther had gone out last night and it said she might be home or not or in someone else's bed.

She chucked the paper out.

"So, tell me, what did you do at Mr Hottie's house?" Aria plopped herself down onto the couch.

"Nothing," Tessa said as she made her sister coffee.

"Yeah? What happened to your clothing?" Aria watched her from the couch.

"Um, they got dirty? Remember? When I said I was walking I didn't know where I was going, then it rained, then I got my fucking period and he at the right time, came out of the house to see me there. He... Helped me. Gave me a fresh set of clothing and made me tea. I simply fell asleep on his couch." Tessa explained it all to her, "Nothing else happened. Get rid of that damn smirk or I'm pouring hot coffee on you." She scowled.

"Oh, Tessa! Live a little, you gotta have some kind of fantasy? You're allowed to dream." Aria thanked her for the coffee as she sat beside her.

"Of course I dream! Gah, just- Not about him. He's my teacher." Tessa looked away, her cheeks going red once more. 

"So? It's not like he can read minds. Just don't stare at him for long. Dorian can tell I'm dreaming about him. But then again, I always just stare at him..." Aria trailed off, smiling.

Tessa huffed, "Okay but like how can you not stare at him? He's a walking sex god."

"Hah! I knew you had a crush on him. But same, I could stare at those blue eyes all day. And that jaw... God sorry Dorian, but I wished he had that kinda jaw." Aria swooned.

Tessa shook her head, "You are so weird." She muttered, but her mind dragged her back to this morning. Cillian, with that damn towel, just out of the shower, a light sheen of water and his hair sticking to his forehead... She let out a breath.

"Tess, I can see that look in your eyes. What are you thinking?" Aria shoved her lightly, bringing her sister's attention back to earth.

"Nothing. I'm gonna go get dressed-" She began to stand.

"Nope!" She took her hand and tugged her back down, "Don't roll your eyes. What did my little sister get up to?"

"Nothing! Oh! Seriously. Nothing happened. Nothing... Bad I guess." Tessa bit her bottom lip.

"You guess? Okay, now I am hooked. Keep going." Aria got closer, leaning in as if this was the most important shit she would ever hear.

"Don't you dare tell anyone." She glared at her.

"I promise. Lips sealed." Aria placed a finger over her lips.

"Fine..." Tessa grabbed her confidence and said with a whisper, "This morning. I saw him."

"Doing what?" Aria whispered just like her.

"I was going to the bathroom and he opened the door and we both frightened each other. His uh... His towel fell off and I... I saw it all."

Aria's eyes bugged out, "No?!"

"Yes! I did! I didn't mean to but fuck! It was like a moment and he shut the door but I saw it!" Tessa leaned back, covering her face with her hands.

"Oh my god! Tessa, tell me. How did he look?" Aria was grinning wickedly.

"Do I really have to?" Tessa whined.

"Yes! C'mon!" Aria pinched her on the thigh.

"Ow! Ugh, yeah. He looked good. Really good. He was like, half-hard to." Tessa was beet red.

"OOF! Do I wish to be in your situation! Now you got a good fantasy to have." Aria teased.

Tessa indeed had a good one.

"Now. Let me go change and we can go get lunch." Tessa got up and rushed to her room.

"Make sure you don't play with yourself, I don't want to hear it!" Aria yelled at her and she got cursed out.

Tessa got changed into her black jeans and a simple knitted sweater. She put the clothes she had in her hands for a quick wash, letting her other stained items to soak which would take time.

The sisters left after Tess hung up the clothing.

It seemed it was going to be just Aria and Tessa against this world. Tess was glad to have Aria around, she had always been drawn closer to her.

She would do anything for Aria and she knew she would do the same for her.


	10. Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Comment, Kudos or a Bookmark if you enjoyed! <3

Tessa walked up to her Uni after she had driven here. It was a first after a long time that she got to drive, Esther had to use her car most of the time when she had to travel around London and outside of it. Which was fine, but when it was raining, Tessa didn't like to walk from the station to her class. She always got drenched.

She shook her umbrella before tucking it into its sleeve and putting it back into her bag. She had half an hour to get to class but she didn't want to go in first. Not after what happened yesterday with Cillian... Fuck, she had a night. She really couldn't get him out of her mind. All she could think was of him, his hands roaming along her body, his hips parting her legs to make room and a single thrust into her which she knew would make her back arch...

" _ Fuck!  _ Watch where you are going!" Sofia yelled as she dropped her books on the floor.

"You are so stupid! What the fuck!" Camila, Sofia's second in command, shoved Tessa against the wall.

"Sorry!" Tessa let out a gasp as her back came into contact with the hard wall.

"Sorry isn't enough, bitch." Victoria chimed in, Luna and Layla circled in.

"Whatever, I gotta go." Tessa tried to shove through but she was pushed back.

"Not so fast. You need to fucking pay up, whore." Sofia was all up in her face. "How much you carrying, huh? Let's see." Sofia went to reach for Tessa's bag to take her wallet but Tessa was not having it.

She shoved her hand away, "Fuck off. I am not giving you my money anymore."

"Oh? You getting all tough now, huh?" Sofia moved closer, almost chest to chest.

"Yeah. I've had enough of this shit. I don't even know why you need money, it's clear you got enough. So move the fuck away so I can go." Tessa went to shove her but she was pushed back again.

She let out a gasp again, the force was harsh and she felt a painful sting in her shoulders, "You have no right to talk to me like that." Sofia grabbed her by the hair, yanking her back.

The worst thing was in this part of the hallway, no one really came by. It had very small, private rooms students would rent out and at this early hour, no one was here. Fuck.

"You are nothing here. Just another whore. You don't own anything." Sofia snarled as she yanked Tessa's bag and gave it to Camila who riffled through it.

Tessa hated that word.  _ Whore. _ It made her angry and she pushed Sofia back by using her hands against her face, "Get the fuck off me! Jesus Christ!" She struggled as the hold in her hair only tightened.

"You can't tell me what to do bitch! Hold her down!" Sofia had let her go as Camila and Victoria grabbed Tessa's arms and held her back.

"You are so gonna pay," Sofia balled up her fist and made to-

"HEY! What the  _ fuck _ is going on?!" Elijah's angry growl cut through the group and the girls jumped back.

"Oh get lost, Elijah. We're only teaching your little toy here a lesson." Sofia rolled her eyes as he came over.

"Fuck out of here, you really are such a bitch." He grabbed Tessa's bag, staring down at the brown-haired woman.

"Whatever. I'd recommend not being with this slut. God knows what she's been up to all week in that hotel room with all those other people." Sofia scoffed as the girls walked away leaving them be.

Tessa was shaken up, hugging herself as she leaned against the wall. Her eyes were wide as tears streamed down her face.

"Jesus." Elijah set her bag down and gently cupped her face, "Tess. Hey, look at me." He said with a gentle voice, bringing her pretty eyes upwards. "Let's go and report them for this. This is not right."

"No, Elijah. I don't want to." She shook her head, wiping her tears quickly.

"Why not? They are literally tormenting you." He frowned, shocked to hear that.

"Just- No. I can deal with this. Please." She picked up her bag and the other cotton one that had the clothes Cillian had offered to her.

Elijah's shoulders sagged, but he sighed, "Fine. Fine." His hands were on her shoulders before he pulled her in for a hug.

Tessa welcomed the hug and wrapped her arms around him, his strong body enveloping hers. She was warm, "I know you want to help, Elijah. But I want to do this on my own."

"But she was going to hit you, I can't allow that to slide." Elijah murmured.

She glanced up, "Let it slide. I will deal with this." She said with a stern voice, giving him a look to make it as she meant it.

His lips were a thin line, "Okay. I trust you." He said but he would make sure to keep an eye out for her. "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded as they began to walk together, "Go ahead."

"Could we go out tonight? Like dinner?" He asked her.

"Dinner?" She raised her brows as she looked up at the handsome man.

"Yeah. I could pick you up at seven?" He looked hopeful.

She laughed lightly, "Okay. Sure. Seven it is. May I know where it is?"

He grinned, "Nope. It's a secret." He said.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay. I'll be ready by then."

"Sweet. I best let you go then. Meet up for lunch too?"

Tessa thought for a moment, "Yeah. Come back here and we can go together." She said before she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Elijah." She smiled sweetly and ducked into her classroom, leaving him blushing red.

Julian was not in class for a change, usually, he was here before anyone else.

Cillian was here though, seated behind his desk. He glanced up and smiled at Tessa, "Morning, Tess."

"Morning. Here you go." She had come over and handed him the bag.

"What is it?" He took it, peering in.

"The clothes you gave me. I washed them up. Also here." She handed him the handkerchief he had given to her a couple of weeks back. Sofia and her squad had walked in as well and seemed to notice the interaction.

"Oh, thank you. You didn't need to go to such lengths but I appreciate that." Cillian smiled as he took the cloth from her hand.

"You can also keep the bag too," Tessa returned the smile, "I've got plenty." She said.

"Alright. Thanks again." He nodded once.

She turned and went to sit down, pulling out her stuff and organising herself for the day. Class started soon after and Julian still had not made an appearance. Only thirty minutes before class ended he came but seemed quite troubled.

"You okay?" Tessa asked when it came to working with a group partner, she made sure they were good.

"I'm fine." Julian gave a curt reply and began to work on the given questions.

Tessa knew she wasn't going to get through to him so she let it go. But as she looked over at the snakes sitting across from her, they were snickering and looking over at them.

Something must have happened again and she wasn't there to stop it. She cursed silently and looked back at her best friend, "Julian. I want you to know I am here for you, okay? I don't want you to be silent and let whatever eat at you. You know it's no good and you are really hurting-"

It was like a switch had been flicked and Julian turned to her with such anger she was shocked, "Just shut up! I don't need anything from you!"

Cillian looked up from the folder he was looking at, his glasses sat on his nose, "Julian. What is the matter?"

"Nothing! Oh my god. Just- I want to work. Please." He kept his head down, shaking it.

Tessa frowned. She had no idea what just happened, she hadn't even pestered him about anything either.

"Well, it's not nice to talk to Tessa like that. She is only trying to help." Cillian had heard Tessa talk softly to the boy and was surprised the anger Julian had shown her for something so simple.

"Yeah, bit late now. She wasn't even here for a whole week to fucking help me." Julian snapped.

"Excuse me, do not swear in this class, Julian. Apologise to Tessa." Cillian said.

"Oh, no it's fine. He doesn't-"

"Julian," Cillian cut of Tessa, "Apologise."

Julian grounded his teeth and looked at her, his eyes held so much hurt and pain, "Sorry." He said without meaning it. He then got up and packed up his stuff.

"Where are you going? Class has not finished." Cillian said, his brows furrowed and annoyance shone in his eyes.

"Home," Julian said.

"We have half an hour to go, you can wait." Cillian's harsh tone only made Julian angrier.

"Yeah. Whatever. Too long for me." He grabbed his backpack and headed out.

"Julian!" Cillian called out as he stood to go stop him but he was already out of the door. He sighed and looked over at Tessa. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She nodded, settling back in her chair. Sofia and her girls snickered softly to each other as if they knew this was coming.

Tess watched them whisper and laugh, they must've done something to him. Fuck, she thought with dread. She had to talk to him one way or another. Maybe she should tell Cillian. She debated it till the class ended and everyone filed out.

"Is everything okay with you and Julian?" Cillian had come over, his work bag slung over his shoulder.

"I... Think so. I don't... Really know why he acted like that, really." She stood up, lifting her bag.

"Huh, I see. He did seem quite strung up last week as well. I'll have to talk to him." He said.

"Leave it to me. I can get through to him, might make it easier for him as well." Tessa quickly said, wanting to find out herself and see whether Julian wanted a teacher involved.

"You sure? I don't want any issues to hinder your studies or your project with him." Cillian gestured for her to follow him out of the classroom.

"I'm sure. I promise you I will come to you if there are any issues." Once out of the classroom, the bitches were hanging around a little further down the hallway and watched them.

"Okay. I trust you with that. Now, I could not book a room for us today in the afternoon so we will head into my office. Is that okay?" He asked.

She liked how he always asked her first if she was okay with doing anything with him during these private lessons. It made her feel safer, "Of course. Fine by me."

"Alright." He reminded her of the building number and the level and told her to ring him on the phone in the foyer. He left and soon after Elijah came around with a wonderful grin.

"Hey, pretty lady." He winked and hugged her.

"Hi," she laughed softly, "I'm hungry. Let's go." She bumped her hip to his.

"You're always hungry." He rolled his eyes.

"Indeed. I am a growing girl, and growing girls need plenty of food!" Tessa said. Elijah was someone she had not expected to warm up so fast, he had a wonderful personality and was cool with whatever she was doing. He always made sure to find time for her even if it was only for an hour or less. Though she could not find herself telling Elijah about her issues behind closed doors, those things were... A sensitive topic for her and she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to talk about them.

Tessa had tried therapy at one point, but it became way too stressful for her and she found herself almost falling back into that dark pit. It would take a hell of a lot to overcome her past and the shit she had to go through when she lived with her dumbass father and that witch of a woman. Especially with those sons...

That was something she did not want to think about right now. She would enjoy her lunch with Elijah, make her way to the library and do some work before meeting up with Cillian later today.

Yeah. She would enjoy her time now, no need to dwell on the past. A waste of her time.

It was now late afternoon and Tessa was heading to the building Cillian had his office in, headed up the elevator and called him up through the phone provided in the closed-off foyer. She waited for a few minutes when he came through the doors with a wonderful smile.

"Hey, Tess. Good to see you, come on." He waved her over and she followed him.

She glanced around, taking in the space and walls, hearing the chatter of other teachers talking to each other or on phones.

Cillian brought her into the office and shut the door behind him. The room was fairly large but clean and tidy, shelving lined the walls on either side of the desk, packed with folders and boxes and a couple of books. His desk was big and covered in papers all neatly stacked. His laptop was open and music was playing through it.

"Take a seat. Let me just move some things around." He said as he began to pack away the stacked files into drawers as Tessa sat down in the chair.

She stayed silent the whole time as she pulled out her laptop and held it on her lap and watched him but at the same time didn't. More like glance quickly as he moved around. She couldn't help it though. He looked absolutely adorable in his glasses, mumbling softly to himself once the desk was cleared.

"There we go. I'll sit next to you." He said as he pulled out what looked like notes and turned his laptop around for her to see. He brought up last week's stuff and got right to it. They managed to do a day and a half worth of work in the two hours they spent together. Tessa worked hard to keep up and type away her notes and any extra's he told her.

"Hey, you managed to talk to Julian?" Cillian asked once they were done and he was packing up his stuff as well as she was too.

"Uh, no. He hasn't responded to my texts. Might try and talk to him tomorrow if he shows up." Tessa said as she pulled on her coat. She watched how he did the same, he was fixing the lapels of his coat and smoothing it out. But he hadn't fixed his collar and it was bothering her.

"Huh, okay. Well, I hope he does come. Tomorrow's lesson is- what are you doing?" He cocked an eyebrow as she had come closer, those delicate fingers reaching up and behind his neck. He felt her fix the collar, the soft tips and the gentle scrape of her nails against his neck made his skin rise in gooseflesh.

"Collar wasn't folded right." She said. Her cheeks warmed a little, the sudden courage to fix his coat was something that had suddenly come out of her. Totally not because she wanted to be close to him. Definitely not because of that reason.

"Oh, alright. Thanks." He said without an ounce of judgment or awkwardness. Cillian took it as it was. Her hands slid down his shoulders before she stepped back with a smile. God that smile made her wonderfully beautiful. Fuck, what the hell.

"Now you look better. Gotta check yourself more thoroughly." She nodded as she slung her back over her shoulder.

He smiled as they walked out of his office together, "I know. But why should I when I got you." He teased.

She scoffed, "I am not your maid." She rolled her eyes.

"Just a friend looking out for me, then," Cillian said as they entered the elevator.

"Friend?" She blinked, looking up at him.

"Yeah. I consider all my students as friends and I'd like to make sure they know that. And that they can come to me for any issues they have. Friends do that." He said with sincerity.

Her heart fluttered and she looked away quickly, her emotions suddenly rolling through her. Glee, hope, desire and excitement. She could tell he was genuine about his words and his motives, he had always been like that since the first week.

"I understand I could be overstepping the line, but I really want you especially to know I will not... Hurt you or do anything you do not like. You may talk to me about whatever that concerns you, may it be big or small." His hand came to rest on her forearm, his thumb moving up and down.

The touch made her stomach flip and fill with butterflies and she slowly turned to him, her eyes moving up his body to hold his gaze. She was sort of surprised by what she saw in them; longing. Everything about this seemed so... Wrong and yet she was so willing to go with it and push those thoughts aside. Step over that boundary and say fuck it.

Tessa hadn't realised she had stepped closer to him until the elevator doors slid open and she jumped back and they both cleared their throats.

"Thank you for today. I will see you tomorrow." She said quickly and darted out of the metal cabin and headed to her car before Cillian could reply to her.

He watched her scurry off and wondered what had just happened in the elevator. He licked his lips and looked around as if he had walked into something foreign. First, he was simply reminding Tessa that he was there for her and then... She had stepped closer. He could still remember that sweet perfume she had on, it seemed like fuel for his soul, her gaze that seemed to take him under a spell... Fuck, thoughts wandered into his brain and he cursed again. This was so not right and yet, he couldn't fucking get her out of his head. "Fuck me." He muttered as he stalked to his car, catching her driving off.

Tessa was like a train at full speed, rolling down the tracks without a care in the world. She was flushed all over, her breasts aching and tight and her core like fire. She needed pleasure, and she wanted it from one person only.

Her goddamn teacher.

She had thought these feelings were just fleeting, something that would pass eventually and she would be fine. But it seemed these quiet feelings were only growing more and more the longer she stared at him. She shook her head, trying to rid them.

Tonight she would see Elijah. And enjoy her night with the guy who had taken in such interest in her.

**_ Nighttime... _ **

Dinner had gone swell with Elijah. He had picked out a good place to eat, a nice pub in the middle of London. She ordered Fish and Chips as it was her go-to thing when it came to pubs here, she loved the dish. They chatted about new music that was coming out and had organised to go to a gig this coming weekend. He would bring some of his own mates to and she would bring Esther if she could come.

But she couldn't stop staring at him. Elijah had kept his hair natural and simply combed back the long strands out of his face. He had a light scruff along those sharp cheeks and jaw. He wore tight skinny black jeans and a turtle neck jumper the colour of chocolate.

"What?" He laughed as he took a swig of his beer which was his second... Or third. Who knows.

"Nothin'." She huffed, taking a sip of her third red wine. She had worn a black jumper that was tight on her with a leather black skirt and polka-dot stockings and pointed toe heels. The only splash of colour she had was the bright blue bag which had a floral design of multi-coloured flowers.

"Yeah, sure. You looking at me as if I am like, dessert." He mused, leaning forward on those powerful arms.

She snorted, "Mm, well, you might be since you look like that." She admitted alcoholic drinks tend to make her a little more confident in flirting than sober.

"Oh yeah? I look that good you wanna eat me?" Elijah's hand slid over the table and over hers. His skin was warm and soft as he turned her palm, his fingers tracing her wrist and down into her palm.

She glanced down, the tingling sensation of his touch moving up her arm, "I'd be a cannibal but I don't care." She said lowly, holding his gaze.

"Mm, I know I taste good. Look at me, I am a perfectly cooked chicken nugget." Elijah said with no shame whatsoever. And sort of killing the mood.

But Tessa let out a bark of a laugh from his words, clutching his hand, "You're so stupid, you know that?" She was still giggling.

He laughed with her, finding her laugh sweet, "Oh yeah I am. And a hopeless flirt. I cannot do the whole serious thing without ruining it."

"Oh, you didn't ruin it really. I just didn't expect it." She shook her head, her smile grand.

Elijah scooted over to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I didn't?" He asked, his head bowed to her.

"No, you didn't. I promise you." She looked up, his green eyes shone in the low light. She felt his hand move down from her shoulder and to her waist.

"Okay, I believe you." He murmured, his fingers slipped under the waistband of her skirt.

Tessa leaned more into his hard body, her fingers splayed on his thigh, "Eli..." She murmured, her skin growing warm once more. Right now, she felt fully safe with this man beside her. They had known each other for some weeks now and she could easily call him her best friend despite he didn't really know her backstory. Nor did he ever ask or seemed bothered she never told him.

Elijah cupped her cheek with his other hand, "You know you are incredibly beautiful." He said it in a way that it wasn't a question.

"I don't believe that but I can believe it when it comes from you." She spoke with a soft gasp, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"Always believe that. You are a beautiful woman who I am thankful for meeting." The next moment shocked her.

Elijah kissed her. It was a soft caress type, testing the waters.

She reached out and gripped his shoulder, pulling him in and indicating she wanted him to kiss her more. So he did by deepening it. She parted her lips and welcomed him in, letting his tongue swept over hers. A sound escaped them both and his hand that was on her cheek moved down, brushing over her breast and he let out a grunt as he felt around her chest.

"No bra?" He muttered against her lips.

"I tend not to wear one, gets uncomfortable." She had her arms half around his neck and pecked at his lips as he squeezed her breast. She let out a gasp.

"Like that?" His lips brushed her nose.

"I do." She bit her bottom lip her eyes darted around the main floor of the pub but it seemed no one was looking at them. "Maybe we should take this elsewhere?" She asked.

"Why? Afraid you might get caught?" His hand continued its descent, over her abdomen and to her thigh.

"No. But I don't want to get in trouble." Tessa's legs parted slightly with the help of him before that damned hand began to go up the inside of her thigh. "Elijah! No!" She laughed softly as she tried to push his hand away.

"You like this, I can see it." He growled against her ear as his hand shot forward to meet the barrier of stocking and cloth. His middle finger rubbed up and down against that barrier.

Tess let out a soft moan, clutching him as she leaned further back into the booth they were seated in, "O-Oh Elijah." His finger continued to do its motion against her before he pressed harder, "God, are you drenched already?" His lips were hot against her neck.

"Yeah. Oh, Elijah- I want to take this elsewhere." She locked her legs around his hand, gripping his forearm and tried to stop his touching.

"Where would you like to go then? I could drive us somewhere quiet and dark." Elijah grunted when she began to rub against his crotch with her leg.

She looked around and then to the bathroom, "Toilets. I don't think I can wait till you drive and find a place." She sighed in relief when he pulled back and looked over to the dark hallway that leads to the toilets.

"Oh? Wanna fuck in public, hey?" He smirked getting up and holding out his hand for her to take.

She stood and smirked back, "It's not really public." She said as they walked to the bathrooms. He took a peek in the men's bathroom.

"All clear, beautiful." He said and she looked around and ducked in quickly. He took her to the farthest stall and lucky for them it had a broken light. Once in, he had her back to the hard wall and was kissing her feverishly. Her arms locked around his neck and her fingers deep into his hair.

Elijah's hands roamed all over her and hitched up her skirt to her waist and then ripped her stockings between her legs.

"Elijah! No! My stockings!" She cried out frowning as she glanced over.

"I'll get you new ones." He kissed her to shut her up and she instantly forgave him like that. Tessa reached down to his belt buckle and swiftly undid them, pulling out his hard length. She felt no man as big as he was and she moaned in delight.

"Fuck." She said, stroking the velvet shaft.

"You like it, hm?" He had his hands braced on the wall on either side of her.

"Yeah. And I want you inside me, hun." She gritted her teeth.

"Gladly." He reached down and lifted her up and got her to lock her legs around him. "Get me in, princess. I want you." He kissed her cheeks and her jaw then her neck.

"Mmm," She replied. She pushed aside her lacy thong and brought his thick head to her dripping core. "Thrust." She whispered with anticipation.

Elijah grunted as he pushed forward. He came with resistance but felt her open up as he kept going deeper and deeper. Her moans were muffled as she buried her head into his shoulder, biting down on the fabric of his jumper. "Holy fucking Christ." He said, stilling once he was balls deep in her.

"Fuck me, Elijah. Please, Christ, fuck me." She begged softly, her body undulating against him.

"I am no God." He groaned and began to thrust.

The fucking was rough, he bent her legs more outwards to get further into her and it made her cry out suddenly. He had hit a sweet spot and kissed her to quiet her heavenly moans. Her lovely breasts under her jumper bounced from the thrusts he gave her and he wished he could just tear the damn shirt to see them. But God he didn't want to wait any longer, he wanted to be inside her. Her walls were tight and hugged him, drawing out the pleasure in intense waves.

They had almost got caught when a group of guys walked in and they had to suddenly stop. Tessa held back a laugh as she kept her face buried in his neck.

"Oi, you two back there. We know you in 'ere. We won't be long." The boys snickered and one of them banged on the door.

"Give it to her, man!" One yelled.

Elijah gave Tessa a look and she smirked, nodding.

Elijah did indeed, give it to her. Her loud cry from his sudden speed made the guys holler in the bathroom and cheer him on. It wasn't long they left them be.

The idea of being caught thrilled Tessa and brought her to the edge, and it was soon after she was crying out his name and she came hard on his cock.

"Knees. Now." Elijah grunted as he set her down. She collapsed on her knees and she opened her mouth wide for him as he pumped himself. His groans were deep and guttural, one hand braced on the wall above her before he barked out and came on her face. His seed was hot and thick and  _ a lot.  _

He panted when he stilled, his knees bent and his hair disarray on his head. He looked down at her, seeing her messy face and her black jumper had thick blobs on it.

"Oh, my God." She whispered, leaning back against the wall with a grin. "You animal." She wiped his cum off her face and began to lick her fingers.

_ Fuuuuuuuuck,  _ he thought as she did her best to clean herself up.

"Indeed. Holy crap that was amazing." He reached down and helped her up before getting her to sit down on the toilet lid.

"It was." She giggled watching him clean himself up with tissues and tucked himself away.

"Did you like it?" He asked before he began to clean her face up. She let him and smiled more.

"Oh, it was so good, Elijah. So, so good." She said softly.

He smiled and leaned in, kissing her deeply, "I'm glad you liked it, Princess."

She shivered at the nickname and stood. Her legs were wobbly but she was okay, she tried to fix herself up but her stockings were ruined. She simply tugged her skirt down after she cleaned up and adjusted her jumper.

"Stay at my place tonight," Elijah said as he pulled her close, hands on her ass.

"Okay. I will." She nodded and they left the stall and the bathroom.

Those same boys were outside and smirked at Elijah, "Damn bro, you are totally mad."

She watched the interactions and it seemed he knew them, she raised a brow as they walked away from them, his arm around her waist, "You know 'em?" She asked.

"Yeah. Buddies from work. They mean no harm." He smiled at her as they came to his car.

"They hype you up like this? Or is this like, a random chance that they saw us?"

"Not really. I think it's just the chance they saw us. You aren't upset, are you?" He held open the door for her.

"No. I'm not." She leaned up and kissed him softly.

He squeezed her side and closed the door after her. He drove back to his apartment he shared with his best mate who was still back in the pub, he had explained that to her as they got into his room.

"Interesting. I bet he'll be there for a while?" She asked as she stood at the end of the double bed Elijah had. His room was full of band posters and shelves covered in Pop Vinyls, superhero figurines and many books. She smiled at the disorderly room. She loved it.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" Elijah had gone into his own bathroom to wash his face. As he walked out he let out a gasp.

Tessa had stripped and laid face down on his bed, her ass up in the air and she was fingering herself.

"Cause I don't want that toilet fuck to be the only fuck tonight." She moaned, slipping her fingers deep inside her.

Elijah hissed as he discards his clothing lightning fast and was upon her in no time, grabbing her hair and yanking her back and made her scream all night long.

Neither of them was sure whether it was the bed banging on the wall or the neighbour's fists to shut them up. Oh well, they can deal with it. Tessa wasn't too concerned, too wrapped up in pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Comment, Kudos or a Bookmark if you enjoyed! <3


	11. Dangerous

Sun filtered through the parted curtains which bothered Tessa as it was directly on her. She groaned softly burying her face into Elijah's neck. She was laid half on top of him, her hand resting on his chest and their legs tangled up. Both were naked.

Elijah's arm tightened around her shoulders, "Damn... That fucking sun..." His voice was heavy with sleep and it vibrated through her body.

"I want those curtains closed but I'm too comfortable like this." She said holding him tighter.

"I know. I guess we'll have to just suffer." He turned his head and pressed a kiss to her head. He thought back to last night and how much he made her scream... God, her body was soft against his own. The friction helped with the sweat was amazing, her moans were even better... Yeah, he would make sure he'd keep this girl close to his side. And not just because she was good in bed.

She did not judge him or belittle him because of how much of a nerd he truly was. She actually enjoyed it and said so many times, her focus on him whenever he talked and he gave that same attention back to her. They had a good amount of things they liked and chatter was good and flowing.

When Elijah slipped out from his mind he glanced down and Tessa was staring up and had that cute sleepy look, "What?"

"I'm trying to see what you are thinking about." Her fingers made shapes on his chest. She had mentioned she wasn't a fan of guys who were entirely just skin and loved a bit of body hair. Lucky for him he did have body hair, fine hair but he didn't like shaving nor waxing. Maybe just between the legs. He remembered how much she had laughed when he explained it to her and he was instantly hooked.

"I'm thinking about you." He said, his hand came up and he held her hand to his chest, "How wonderful you are, how I am happy to be here with you."

"Yeah?" She sat up a little so she could look at him better. She did care for Elijah, she truly did. He had been nothing but respectful to her and real. It was something she craved.

"Yeah. And I mean it too." He slid his hand up her arm and back down, just stroking her gently.

Tessa giggled softly, "Thank you, Elijah." She said and then sat up more, groaning as she stretched.

"Don't get up, I wanna cuddle you." He pouted as his arm snaked around her waist to try and tug her back down.

"Noo, I need to go wash up. I've got class." She saw the time. She had an hour and a half.

"Just ten minutes more." He had her back down on the bed and moved on top of her, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Mmm Elijah," She laughed softly as his lips moved to her neck, leaving more hickies on her skin, "You don't want to just cuddle." She gritted her teeth, holding back a moan.

"Nope." He muttered as he sucked on a pierced nipple.

"Ah," A soft gasp came from her as he played with the piercing, learning last night that she liked it when it was tugged on. But he continued to go down her body, biting her skin around her belly button before he came to the apex of her thighs. Soft kisses were laid along her slit and she whined.

"Elijah." She murmured, her hands on his head, "Come on, make these ten minutes worth it."

His broad shoulders kept her legs parted before his mouth latched on to her core. She was beginning to get wet and he would make her wetter as he ate her out. His tongue swept through her in broad strokes and teased her entrance and her clit.

Tessa let out a moan, her hips rolling in sync with his tongue that had pushed into her entrance. "That's it! Ah, Elijah!" She could feel his tongue in her, moving about as his fingers worked her clit by prodding and rubbing.

He let out a deep groan and made her back arch, his hands running up to cup her breasts and grope them roughly. "Mine." He grunted as he tongue fucked her to the point she was climaxing already.

Tessa let out a cry of pleasure as she bucked her hips off the bed and came all over his tongue and lips before he pulled away and smirked up at her.

"Delicious." He said as he crawled up and kissed her deeply.

She cupped her face and moaned softly, liking the taste of his lips, "Now I need to treat you." She said as they switched and she was kneeling on the floor as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Go ahead, princess," He murmured, leaning back on his hands. His cock was hard and resting on his thigh before her lovely fingers brushed along the shaft and lifted it up.

"So big," She murmured as she scooted closer and began to rub him, "And so fucking hard. I've never felt anyone so hard."

"No? Why?" He cocked an eyebrow, groaning softly.

"I mean they get hard but like... You're super stiff." She leaned in, sucking just above his balls.

He sucked in a breath, "Is... Fuck... Is that bad?"

"No." She replied as she sucked on his sac and the only reply she heard was a groan from him. She made sure his balls were thoroughly licked before she began to kiss her way back up. She left little bites and licks once she reached to his tip which had a clear bead already, "Are you close, hun?" She licked the bead off.

"Yeah fuck, you are so good with this. Magical." He watched her, "Suck me, princess. I want you around me."

She smiled and did so, but only took in the head then pulled away, "What's the special word?" She said, nuzzling his cock.

"Fuck Princess, I can't- Please, Christ." He grabbed her hair and tugged on it.

She let out a moan from the pain and his cock was shoved into her mouth. She dug her nails into his thighs as she began to bob her head, taking him entirely into her mouth and throat. She knew he was sort of controlling the movement and she batted his hand away, wanting to do this on her own. But he wouldn't let her go and she dug her nails harder into his skin. Panic was rising in her as Elijah did not get the memo that she didn't want him to control her.

Tessa gagged and she wanted to pull away but she couldn't, tears now sprung in her eyes. She placed her hands on his stomach and pushed as hard as she could and he finally stopped and let her hair go.

"Tessa? What's wrong?" He watched as she scrambled backwards from him as she stared at him with... Fear? What the hell? "Tess, talk to me."

"I didn't like that." She said, her hand going to her throat then her lips. "Don't do that."

"I-I don't know what I did. Tell me, Tessa." He frowned as she was pulling on her panties and her jumper. "Tessa," He stood and pulled on his boxers and came over to her. He took her arm, "Hey, please tell-"

"Let go of me." She snatched her arm back and stepped back from him.

"You can't shut me out like this. If I've done something wrong you need to tell me." He watched as she pulled on her skirt and find her bag and her shoes.

"I have to go home and get ready. I shouldn't have come back here." She shook her head as she slipped her shoes on.

"Tessa, c'mon. I want to know!" He raised his voice getting a little frustrated now.

"I'm going, Elijah." She simply turned and pushed open the door of his bedroom.

Outside of the door was a guy, butt naked and smirked, "Got room for a third?"

"What the fucking Christ!" She shoved him hard and out of her way which he stumbled as she hurried out of the apartment.

"Jamie, really? You fucker, get lost!" Elijah went to go punch him but he scurried off and laughed. "God!" He went to the front door and looked out. Tessa was gone. He had no idea what had just happened, everything was going well. Was he to rough maybe? Maybe she didn't like deep throating him? He needed to talk to her and he would make sure he would catch her later today. He turned back and went to take a shower.

* * *

Tessa got home, and she was shaking all over. The feeling of her hair being grabbed and being forced... God that brought up some really nasty memories of her past and the time she was living at home. She didn't know why she didn't tell Elijah what he had done. She couldn't bring herself to say it really, she was choking up on the words and just wanted out of there. She knew she shouldn't have left him like that but what could she do when she felt like she was drowning?

Tessa showered and dressed casually this time. Black jeans and shirt with some simple decal on the front with a blue denim jacket that had a fleece lining the inside. She packed her bag and headed out to Uni.

Esther took her damn car and she had to catch her train at peak hour but she managed to make it to Uni with ten minutes to spare. She headed down the hallway before a male's voice shouted out.

"Fuck  _ off! _ "

It came from one of the classrooms that were empty and the door was left open slightly. Tessa frowned as she recognised the voice and peaked in.

Julian was surrounded by the girls and she could hear terrible slurs be spoken to him.

"What will you do, pussy? Gonna try and hit us? Or are you too scared to do it?" Sofia taunted as they all shoved him back into the wall.

"Just leave me alone! I haven't done anything to you!" Julian pushed their hands away.

"Yeah, you have." Victoria slapped his hand away. "Just by fucking existing in your sick ways." She went to kick him and he cried out falling down to his knees.

"Hey! Don't do that to him!" Tessa rushed in and went to go hurt Victoria but Layla had grabbed her and shoved her back.

"Oh, the whore is also here. That's great." Sofia rolled her eyes. "Hold her, let her watch what we gonna do to this piece of shit."

Tessa struggled and managed to kick Luna in the shin. She gasped and let her go but Sofia had seen it and grabbed Tessa by the throat and growled, "What the fuck is wrong with you huh? Such a stupid  _ whore. _ "

She was let go and her cheek stung as Sofia slapped her hard, then she was hurtling backwards and landed hard on her arm which made her cry out. God she was going to feel it.

The table she had landed on as well moved back from the force and the girls now turned on her, "You really are so dumb. Why the fuck do you still come here every day? Is it because of Cillian? Huh?" Sofia leaned down and grabbed her hair, gripping it tight.

Memories rose up as she remembered when Xavier had grabbed her like that and forced her to bend-

Tessa was slapped again and she felt tears run down her cheeks, "Hey! You hear me!? You stay the fuck away from Cillian. Even Elijah. I'm gonna make your life a living hell, bitch." She let her go roughly and stood up.

"Let's go girls. We don't want our man to be waiting for us."

Tessa watched the girls leave them before she slowly got into a sitting position.

Julian was curled up, knees drawn to his chest, "Why do you bother, Tessa?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Because you're my friend, Julian. I don't want to see this happen to you anymore. We need to go to the teacher." Tessa was afraid she would lose him.

"No." He said, "No way. I am not going to the teacher. No fucking way and if you go, I'll never fucking forgive you." Julian stood, he did not thank her for helping him nor did he help her as he simply left her alone in the room.

Tess sat there for however long, her cheeks burning still from the hit and her shoulder throbbing. She finally stood and headed to the class slowly, it had already begun and she didn't care how much she missed.

Cillian watched Tessa enter the room, her shoulders were slumped and her hair was a mess, "Nice to join us finally, Tessa." He only got a soft mumbled reply as she sat down. Julian was not here again. "Well, today we will be taking a piece of the work we are reading and doing what we did last week." The girls in the class seemed excited. "Who shall be the one today?" Cillian asked as many hands shot up. Mostly girls.

He glanced around, Sofia was very eager and was literally giving him sex eyes. He looked away and his eyes fell upon Tessa's bowed head.

"Tessa." He called out, "I'd like you to come up and try." Some people muttered in annoyance.

Tessa had taken out her laptop and found the screen had shattered. She had landed on it. God, can this day get any worse? Of course, it did when Cillian had called her up for whatever reason. "Sorry?" She looked up finally.

"Come on up." He said and waved for her to do so.

She looked around and saw Sofia glare at her, she couldn't say no to Cillian so she bit back her tongue and stood and made her way to the front. She now listened to what Cillian was explaining. She would have to act out a scene, with him. More like an impromptu kinda thing.

Cillian explained to the class further as Tessa read the short script. Oh, God... It was a very handsy type of scene. She was a woman who had to try and deny him of his love... She gulped. It was time to start the scene.

Tess rallied her strength and courage as they began the scene. She was a little sketchy at first but she began to get really into it. Her mind being swallowed up by the words and her already sad feelings were heightened through the actions.

Cillian was amazed as to how well she was doing since she hadn't been here to learn the techniques and practice. But he was a good reader of people and knew that her skill wasn't just because she was taking this class, but because she truly was hurting. He could see how her eyes became more wide and glassy from unshed tears. And they began to fall as the scene ended, his arm around her waist as he held her lean frame close to his. He felt her trembling as their eyes met and he delivered the final line which made a soft sob escape her. Their faces were close, the scene had a kiss but that was too far for this.

They broke apart and Tessa turned to fight back her falling tears, a light wave of laughter crossed the room. It made Tessa feel even worse and ashamed.

"Now, now. That is disrespectful for someone who just wonderfully acted this scene out with courage and professionalism. Let's clap our hands for Tessa." Cillian said and began to clap and the class followed with murmurs of approval.

Tessa took some tissues from the desk and cleaned her face up as she got back into her chair. Class continued on after that and Tessa had to resort to pen and paper. Eventually, it ended and Cillian came over to sit beside her.

"You did really good, Tessa." He said with a smile.

"I did?" She looked at him, ignoring Sofia as they walked by.

"Of course. I am very proud of you. Though, I want to know if you truly are okay?" He asked as the last few people left. Now they were alone.

"I... Am yeah. I'm fine." She nodded. The less the people knew, the less hassle she had to deal with. But she wouldn't let Julian suffer.

"Are you sure?" She felt his warm hand encompass hers on the table.

"Always." She gave him a reassuring smile.

He wasn't convinced but he wasn't going to push it, nor would he comment on the slight bruise on her cheeks. Or her neck, for that matter. He felt a pang hit him and he was surprised by the feeling. He knew what hickies looked and they were very recent. Maybe from last night.

"Look. I was wondering if we could work together on the more practical side today. I want to head to the drama rooms now and do some steps and go through some scenes we did last week." He told her.

"Okay. That seems fun." She nodded as she was thankful he changed the subject.

"Great. Let's go." He said and together they headed to the empty drama room.

He walked her through the material of last weeks class and she was to follow them. There were times he joined her in some things and she was totally mesmerised by how he acted with her. The way he spoke with such passion and explained some little interesting facts from his previous work.

It slowed down and she was sitting down and working on some work he had given to her. Cillian had put on some slow music.

"Let's see how you go. Show me how you can express this." He handed her a script and she stood up.

"Okay." She read it through and took a deep breath and tried it out.

"No, no. Not like that. Like this." He showed her and she attempted it again and again. But she didn't seem to get the hang of it.

"Are you focusing, Tessa? It's quite simple." Cillian frowned.

"I am. Just- God, show me again." She huffed, getting annoyed.

Cillian did so but she messed up again. She wasn't paying attention now.

Tessa was so not in the headspace right now, and the more she stuffed up the more she got upset.

"Tess, let's take a breather hey?" He said with a softness to his tone.

She looked at him then burst into tears as she walked right to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She cried into his chest.

Cillian was surprised but wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. His hand came up to cup the back of her head and he stroked her soft hair gently. He let her cry into his chest and to let it all out.

She stopped after some time pulling away and looking up, "Oh God I-I'm sorry Cillian- I didn't mean to do that. Or act out like that."

"No need to apologise." A song came on and he smiled, "Let's dance." He said.

"Dance?" She blinked.

"Yeah. It'll calm you down." He said and they began to sway to the music.

They were body to body and she could feel each movement from him, his arms that were circled around her waist, her palms flat against his chest. She saw the wet patch on his shirt, "Oh, sorry for that. I didn't mean to make a mess of that." She laughed softly.

"It's alright. Doesn't bother me." He said as he reached up suddenly and wiped away a tear that escaped her eye.

She leaned into the touch and he held her cheek, "Better than cleaning up blood I imagine." She held his gaze.

"Ah, yes and no. Doesn't bother me either way. Nothing to be ashamed about." He murmured, head dipping lower and their foreheads almost touched. "I want to know why you cry though."

She sighed, looking at his chest as they stilled, "I can't say it, Cillian." She whispered as her hands ran up and down his biceps slowly.

"But I won't judge you, I promise you that. You can trust me. I will not speak to no other unless you let me." He pulled her closer and she looked at him.

She could right now tell him why. Tell him how she freaked out when a blowjob had gone wrong and how she was hurt from those bitches. But... God, she couldn't burden this lovely man with her issues. No way. He would so see her messed up and screwed and disgusting.  _ Whore.  _

"No." She said, "I can't, Cillian. It's... Fuck I can't." She was pulling away and he cupped her face with both hands, his face close to hers.

"Tessa. Don't let whatever it is eat at you. It's no good for your mental health. Please talk to me." He was beyond worried for her now. He could see the fright and pain within her and it was hurting him.

She placed her hands over his, searching his face. "Cillian..."

"Tessa..." There was a moment that passed between them and he forgot all about what she was to him. He leaned in and their noses touched, his lips parted as well as hers. He didn't really kiss her, it was simply a brush of lips, waiting for someone to make the final move. It was just them in this room, the romantic music filling the space and void between their bodies.

Tessa turned away and his lips brushed her cheekbone and her temple, "No." She said softly, "Cillian- God. What-" She pulled away shaking her head. Her heart was hammering in her chest.

"Fuck- I'm sorry. I don't know what overcame me. Tessa. I am so sorry." Cillian was overcome with emotions and desire for her.

"No, it's cool. It's... Cool. Really. Let's forget about it okay? It never happened." She shoved her stuff into her bag quickly and turned to him, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Tessa." He said and watched her go. When he was left alone he ran a hand through his hair and cursed. What. The. Hell. What had he just done? Why the fuck would he do that to her? Oh God, what the fuuuuck.

* * *

Tessa arrived home in no time and went right to her bedroom to take a breather of what just happened. Cillian was holding her and they were dancing. Then... He was right there, their lips so close she could still feel the softness of his on hers. Her body was all twitchy and she shivered.

She wanted him so badly and despite what happened this morning... Holy fuck she wanted her  _ teacher _ like that. Holy crap this was beyond bad. What was she going to do? She figured she wasn't going to be able to handle looking at him the same way anymore. She knew that for a fact.

This was dangerous. Very, very dangerous grounds she was treading. She really wished these feelings were just a crush and not something that involved being naked and skin to skin.

And God... Elijah. She was growing quite fond for the guy and she knew he was feeling the same for her. She had no idea who to turn to. Esther maybe? She wasn't sure how her bestie would take it as she was never once in a relationship. Just a lot of fuck sessions with various people... Aria... Oh God, no way would she talk to her.

That was not a conversation she wanted to talk with her.

_ Ugh,  _ She thought, running a hand through her hair. She checked her phone and saw Elijah had called her and sent many messages. She was not going to answer them today. She had a shoot to do tonight and she had to get out of this damn mess up headspace she had going.

She would figure something out.

She would.


	12. He Likes 'em Naughty

Cillian watched Tessa lay down on the bed, wearing nothing but a silk slip that just came below her ass. Her smile was all but lust and sinful. "What are you doing?" She asked, her voice a low purr.

He came closer to the bed, his head tilted to the side. "Staring at you. Admiring you." He sat down slowly, leaning towards her.

"Oh yeah?" She rolled to her side, her full breasts now pressed together and peaking above the lacy neckline. "I want you to do more than just stare." Her hand ran down her side and to the end of her slip and began to lift it.

Those perfect eyes trailed down as he stared at what she offered to him; a perfect slit with no ounce of hair. His groan was audible as her fingers parted that lovely treasure and were graced by glistening pink petals.

"You tease." He murmured as he moved between her legs now his hands on her knees as he got her to roll her on her back.

"But you love it." She removed her hand and tucked them under her head, "And I can see you want me." She parted her legs wider for him as his hands slid up her thighs.

"Indeed." Cillian bit his bottom lip as he moved on top of her, bring her slip up higher on her body before he pulled it off. He then looked into her eyes and leaned down to kiss her lightly, then her chin and her neck, her collar bones then below her breasts and down he went.

Tessa felt his moist lips press around her before he delved into her treasure. She gasped and arched her back, her hands shot down and gripped his long hair, "Cillian!" Her gasp was soft and tender as she rocked her hips.

"Tessa," His voice was husky, muffled from his mouthful of her.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Tessa." His voice changed a little, bit clearer.

"Don't stop," She gritted her teeth, the pleasure felt amazing.

"Tessa." Now his voice seemed echoed and more demanding and she was quite confused as to why he sounded like that.

"Cillian?" She frowned then felt her world around her shift.

"Tessa!" His voice held annoyance and the scene fell apart and she felt her body be shaken before she sat up with a start.

"Tessa, hello, good morning." Cillian was standing before her desk, his hands braced on the table.

She glanced around, squinting as she realised she was in class. Not in her bedroom and getting head from her- Fuck! She felt her face go red as people snickered and whispered.

"Thank you for finally joining us again. You made quite the noise." He stepped back from her desk and went back to the front of the classroom to resume his teaching.

Holy... Fucking hell. She wiped her mouth, she had drooled all over her books. What fucking noise? Was she snoring? She wasn't sure she snored, no one told her. Julian beside her slipped a tissue and she hastily wiped up, eyes downwards as she could not bring herself to look at any of her classmates. Jesus Christ... She was tired.

Last night was full-on, her producer wanted a specific type of shoot with the right lighting and make-up and whatnot. It was quite hectic and all over the place and she didn't get home till one in the morning.

Tess watched Cillian explain something and took in how he spoke with so much passion for it. His hands moving wildly around as he pointed to a student to answer a question and grinned as he happily explained it. He went to his laptop to bring up a video for them to watch and took a seat and leaned back, crossing his leg over his knee.

As everyone's focus was on the projector screen but her eyes were on the man who was relaxed in his seat. His hands were neatly folded in his lap, those cute glasses perched on a freckled nose... Her mind brought back that dream she had not long ago. His head between her thighs and eating her out, his grip like an iron cuff.

She shifted in her seat to try and ease the ache that had grown. She needed release. Release from him, in any way possible.

Cillian could feel her heated gaze on him and he tried not to meet it. These damn thoughts of Tessa swirled in his brain, he could still feel her body so close to his, her breath tickling his lips as he leaned in to kiss her. These thoughts were no good, he should not be thinking like this about his student. And who was twice as young as he. Though his eyes slowly moved to where she was sitting and he was glad she was watching the video. When she had come into class she looked extremely tired and allowed her to fall asleep, he would catch up with her later today with anything she had missed anyway. But the moment she began to make soft noises as he made his way along the row of desks he knew he had to wake her up. Those were not just any type of noises with the way she moved on her chair.

Tessa returned her gaze back to her teacher and found him now looking at her. She held it unable to tear her eyes away. She could not fathom that he had any sole interest in her other than just to help her out for this semester. But with that move he did to her last night... No way. No, he seriously was just confused and it was all just tense and stressful and he wasn't thinking straight. Someone nudged her and she looked at Julian.

"Why are you sexing up our teacher?" He whispered to her.

"What are you talking about? I am not." She scoffed and folded her arms.

"Uhm, I can see it. You've been ogling him for like the past fifteen minutes and you said his name while you were passed out." Julian murmured.

"What?" She was shocked, "No. I couldn't have."

"I heard you man, and I'm pretty sure Lisa beside you did as well." Julian gave a quick check of Sofia and her crew and could see them wildly texting, most likely to each other.

"The whole fucking class seems to know to." She bit her bottom lip, sinking back into her chair.

"Fuck 'em. Let's hope they won't bother us." Julian said but there was a hint of fear in his voice.

Tessa knew what he was talking about but didn't want to stare at those group of girls. She tried her best to stay focused on what Cillian was teaching.

Class ended and it was time for her to head to her next one. She bid farewell to Julian and before she could run away Cillian approached her. She could see he was hesitant but she smiled anyway.

"Hey." She said as he stopped and watched her.

"How are you?" He asked, smiling and saying good-bye to students who walked by them.

"Tired. But fine." Tess replied, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. "You?"

"I'm fine." He nodded.

Sofia waltzed over, she wore a very tight crop top and jeans and smiled provocatively, "Hi, Mr Murphy. I want to give you this a little bit earlier."

He looked at the folder she had in her hands and took it and she had the nerve to push up her breasts. He looked through it, "I'll take a look at it. If there is anything you need to improve I'll make sure to tell you."

"Oh, I am sure you will find no mistakes in my portfolio. I've made sure it is perfect right down to the last detail." She licked her lips reaching out to touch his arm.

He glanced up, trying not to look at her over-inflated breasts, "I will still check it either way. Thank you, Sofia." He said and smoothly brushed her hand off his bicep.

"Great. Will I still see you tomorrow afternoon?" She asked.

Tessa felt her heart go still.

"Yeah. Same time. Same place." Cillian nodded, "See you then."

"I look forward to our private session." She brushed past him and headed out giggling with her friends.

Cillian sighed and once more looked at Tessa who seemed to have gone vacant. "Tess?" He reached out to touch her shoulder.

She stepped back and shook her head, "I best get going, Cillian. I've got a class to attend to."

He frowned as he felt nothing but coldness come from her, "What's wrong? Tess?"

"Nothing. Why would you think anything is wrong?" She stalked to the door but Cillian walked quickly to her side and prevented her from leaving the room.

"Because I can see it. I see it every day that I am with you." He said keeping his eyes on her.

"And? That doesn't mean I have to talk to you about it. What's my issue is my issue to deal with. And don't give me that shit about how you are out here for us. I get that. But I do not want to talk about it." She felt her body warm-up despite what she just heard. He was close to her to the point that it was to close for a teacher near a student. She could reach out and touch him, feel his arms wrap around her and guide her through a dance- She pressed her lips together.

"Tessa, that is not nice to speak like that. Especially to me." Cillian's eyes flashed with hurt as he stepped back and crossed his arms. Those damn muscles sticking out through the tight dark blue shirt he wore.

She shakes her head, trying not to stare, "Sorry. But I gotta go. I really do." She opened the door and hurried out. Her feelings were bouncing around in her brain, making her quite stressed out and hurting. For fucking what? Because Sofia was seeing Cillian too? Did she really think she was that special he would see just her? She pushed open the door to the bathroom and paused when she heard familiar voices.

"Yeah. God, I can't believe he still wants to see me. Our sessions are so fucking hot. The way he moves... I am a hot mess. I love it when he touches me." Sofia drawled.

Tessa only felt worse and she made to turn but her damn phone began to ring. She tried to grab it to shut it off but Sofia came around the wall and smirked.

"Listening in on our conversation?" She laughed as Tessa pushed past her. "Hey, I know you were." She walked after her as Tessa stood in front of the sink, "I wonder. What are your thoughts about Cillian seeing me?" She leaned against the counter, the other girls not too far behind her.

"Uhm, I don't really care? I need help with my work that's about it." Tessa washed her hands, trying to hide her shakiness.

"Oh, of course. Cause you're like, failing the class. Well, I'm not. I just need some extra... Lessons to help out with some things." Sofia looked at her nails, tracing them with her thumb.

"Okay. That's nice to know. Again, I could care less what you do with him." Tessa could not hide the bite in her tone but it already came out.

"Ahh. Is someone jealous? Girls, I think our little play toy is jealous that she isn't the only one who gets to have our hot teacher to herself." Sofia came closer, standing behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders, "You should know that he is a skilled man with his hands and the way he talks..." Sofia shivered, "He is one hell of a god, I must say. Though, I could give you a little bit of advice... He doesn't like his girls to behave well, wants the chase. He loves 'em naughty. But I doubt you'll have the fucking balls to be bad, not like me. You're too... Soft." She jabbed her in the arm with her acrylic, "Too much sympathy especially with that gay prick you hang around with. I guess I can see why Elijah likes you. You're easy to get to, you do whatever anyone says. I mean, you could go tell someone about me and you but would they care? Everyone loves me, all the teachers think I am superb." Sofia stepped away and laughed as she joined her group, "So, stay away from my man. He's mine. Have a good day, Tessa." And she walked out of the bathroom.

Tessa stood there, trembling with anger. Why was she reacting like this? As if she had any fucking chance with that man, and besides she was developing something with Elijah who she had much more of a chance to be with than someone who was twice her age. Shaking her head she left the bathroom to head to her next class. She was being absolutely ridiculous about this whole who Cillian could see. Besides, Sofia was only saying that stupid shit to get a reaction out of Tessa. She knew that for a fact. There was no way... No  _ fucking  _ way Cillian would take any interest in some... Fake bimbo who only saw a botox life ahead. Seriously. No way.

* * *

It came to the third meeting for this week and Tessa waited in the large drama room space, sitting on the floor and reading a book. She drowned herself in the paranormal romance, reading one hell of a sex scene. She had one hell of a shit conversation with her sister, Mila who was organising a baby shower in two weeks and wanted her to come. Everyone would be there, especially her new friends at her father's company. She said sorry and would send the present up but she would not attend. Mila had not held back with her hurtful words.

She did not notice Cillian who walked in on silent feet and had walked up behind her, peeking over her shoulder.

Cillian read whatever she was reading and was surprised to see it was one raunchy scene and let out a whistle, "Tessa." He said.

She jumped and dropped her book and scrambled forward and on to her side as she stared up at him, "Cillian! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Checking out what got you so interested. You haven't heard me walk in." He mused as he stepped back to give her some space, she looked as if she might tackle and beat him.

"Well, that- that doesn't mean you have to read what I was reading!" She was beet red as she grabbed her book and tucked it into her bag.

"Sorry. Whenever I see someone read I have a habit of checking it out. What is it?" He asked as he began to pull out his folder in preparation.

"Uhm... It's a vampire series. J.R. Ward is the author, she's written a lengthy series called the Blackdagger Brotherhood. I like it, it's a good take on Vampires." She said as she stood up, she didn't really want to discuss anything about what she read really, but she found it so easy to tell him anyway.

"Interesting. Never really read those types of books." Cillian smiled easily, "Ready to start?"

She nodded. She wanted this over with and see Elijah tonight and try to rid the damn thoughts of Cillian.

They went through the rest of the topics and she was finally up to speed from last week and she was glad there weren't many things that require to be close to him.

"So, how are you finding this week? Got five weeks to go till its showtime." He had sat down in a chair, she was sitting in front of him. He watched her body language, she was tense all over and tried not to look at him for too long. He knew why.

"It's alright, busy as always, finishing up my reports and essays for my other classes." She replied, continuously staring at the clock.

"Yeah? How's that coming along?" He continued, he wanted to talk to her about yesterday and to see how she was feeling today. But he had no idea how to come across it, he was worried he might say something and she would find anything he did uncomfortable or disgusted about him.

"Good. Almost done, just gotta proofread it." She nodded meeting his gaze for a short moment before looking away. All she could think of was yesterday and the dance they shared, and the almost kiss. God she would kill to have that moment again... Oh, god here she went again. She rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Cillian asked confused as to her reaction from his question he just asked.

"Sorry? I didn't hear what you said. Sorry." She frowned and her leg began to shake.

"I asked how are you coming along with the report I gave you earlier in the term? It is due in a few days." He looked at her leg and she was breaking before him.

"Uh... Yeah. Almost done that too." No, she hadn't. She was only halfway through it, neglected it a few weeks ago.

"Are you sure? I can offer you help-"

"I don't need it." She cut him off very quickly and uncrossed her leg, "I should go home and work on it further so I may have it done by the due date." She stood up and he did as well.

"Tessa-" He rubbed his forehead before he dragged his fingers through his hair.

Her sigh was loud and frustrated, "Do not start. I really don't need a lecture on it." She gave him a look and turned on her heel, flicking her long black hair over her shoulder and sauntered over to grab her bag. She had a sway to her hips, exactly how a model would walk down the catwalk.

Cillian couldn't help but stare but flushed, "Well, let's talk about something else then." He came over.

"Yeah? How you forgot to mention to me you're seeing that bitch Sofia?" She couldn't stop the words and it came out before she could bite her tongue back.

"What?" He was gobsmacked.

"Fuck." She turned away and slung her bag onto her back, "Forget what I said. I seriously do not care." Her anger was rising up fast and she was going to lose it.

"No, talk to me. I do not want to end this day on a bad note. What about Sofia? I am simply helping her out with some of her studies much like I am doing with you." He explained finding it super odd that Tessa would get so mad about this.

Tessa could imagine what he was doing to her. And she felt her eyes sting with tears.

_ He loves 'em naughty.  _

She sucked in a breath, reining back her tears and pulling her fucking self together.

His hands rested on her shoulders and she didn't wince or pull away, she had gone still. "Tess." He murmured, "Is this about yesterday?" He finally asked, wondering if her absurd reaction was about that. Did she think that there was something...?

Tessa felt her mind calm as she shoved her emotions deep into her chest, locking it up before she dragged her empty stare into his eyes. His look crushed her, "Yesterday was simply a mistake, Cillian. I do not want that to come between us. Ever. As I said, let's just forget about it. Just a silly mistake, okay?" She placed her hands on his bare forearms, giving him a smile. She oddly liked the feeling of his tight muscle in them.

The touch made him tingle as she squeezed his forearms, "Are you sure?" His brows knitted together.

"I am." She sighed, "I'm sorry for acting out like that. Just a little stressed but I can handle it. I will not do it again." She reached up and touched his clean-shaven cheek, her fingers lightly pressed to his jaw.

Now that... That feeling made him lean into it a little, "Alright... I believe you." He felt saddened when she stepped away.

"You have a good afternoon." She said to him as she ran her fingers through her hair slowly and slightly bit her bottom lip.

"You... Uh, you too." He nodded and watched her walk away. This time she really swayed her hips and his eyes stayed on her till she was gone. Thoughts of sinful desire swirled through him and he wondered if she was doing this deliberately. Sofia tried her best but she was simply a thing for him to get off to when they had their... Sessions. He only thought of Tessa in the various positions he took Sofia in his very own office. Or in the classroom. But he wondered, did Tessa know? Was it that why she reacted how she did not long ago? He didn't think Sofia would be that stupid to let the little secret out. He would have to talk to her tomorrow maybe.

* * *

Tessa headed home to drop off her shit and pull on something sexier for Elijah. Mila had called once more and left voice messages which Tessa didn't bother to listen to and simply deleted them. She was now working on whatever reserve she had left in her very soul and it always came to her when she was worked overtime and to the point of mentally breaking.

It was a thing she had to learn very quickly when she lived with Grace and her father. She had to learn how to shut the shit out and not feel a thing and let whatever happen, happen while faking it till she could get out. Even after she had left and got a new agency, the shit she still had to deal with was the same. Long hours, short fast meals, flying to countries, listening to producers yell and scream at you, pop a pill occasionally to aid with the pain that you'd get from the to tight costumes or the ankle-breaking heels.

And now those same feelings and the familiar chest with chains came back to her and she was piling all her fucking emotions into it. She would lock it away, put on a smile and power on. It was totally not good as she had lashed out sometimes in the earlier years of her working with her agency but had a wake-up call from Esther who pulled her through it all.

Tessa was stepping back into that dark world but she would remember to not let her emotions get out. She would find a way to soothe that shit down on her own as always. Little steps that required delicate care. And that was Elijah who had come to like her so much, he always made her feel lighter and make her forget about her messed up life. She found herself smiling as she took a cab to his place. Maybe Elijah was the key to helping her sort her shit out, much like Esther did but nowadays they barely got to see each other from their different working schedules.

With a start as she walked up to the apartment Elijah lived in, she had a thought. Esther had copped the brunt of Tessa's shit in one blow in one night.  _ Small steps, delicate care, do not rush it, let it out bit by bit,  _ a small voice in her head told her. She glanced down at her trembling hands. The shakes began a week ago but seemed to stop when she was with Elijah. Or Cillian.

No. Only Elijah she would agree on.

But back to her revelation, Tessa had a wild thought. Why not...

"You want to talk?" Elijah asked when he had brought Tessa into his room and sat with her on the bed.

"Yeah. Talk. You know, between us." She waved a hand between them.

"I know that but... About what?" He wondered as he held her hands between them.

"My actions lately. Me being so abrupt and all... That." She couldn't meet his eyes as she glanced to the side.

"Ah... Yeah. I've been wondering about that." His voice softened, "You know I truly care for you, yeah?" He cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing her cheekbone.

"I know. If you didn't you wouldn't stick around for this long." She smiled a little.

"Maybe. But who knows. Know this you are secret safe with me. Nothing will escape this room nor through me." He kissed her knuckles and she cupped his face this time.

"Thank you, Elijah. I just want to say first thing first, I am sorry for how I acted yesterday. Studying is getting to me and with my modelling shit, it's like... All over the place. Gotta juggle it all." She murmured. But it wasn't the only thing that got to her.

Elijah nodded, "Understandable. I forgive you, even though I already did ages ago. But... Yeah. Got scared, that's all."

She looked over at the radio that played softly, "There is more to it but... I am not... Sure if I can tell you. I'm..."  _ Scared. Worried you might judge me.  _

"Hey," he brought her gaze back to him, "You got nothing to worry about, Tessie." The nickname made her heart swell, "You mean a lot to me and I am always,  _ always _ here for you. I will not judge you whatsoever. I won't contradict you but have a civil conversation and a good discussion. It's how a good relationship is based on."

She held those beautiful mint green eyes and could see how much he was so sure of his words and he would stick to them with that lovely warm heart of his. As she laid down and with him at her side, she found herself before that chest that materialised in her soul. The emotions were breaking through it.

_ Delicate steps. Careful. Gentle.  _

She reached out and put her hand on the rusty chain. And started from when she was twelve years old and hearing the horrible words that fell from her drunk mother's mouth, and her father pleading with her to stop this madness for the sake of their three little girls...


	13. Love with A Dash of... GET OUT!

Last night was emotional for Tessa. She had spoken about the divorce her parents had gone through, the pain and fear she felt at that time despite not remembering much. Though her father had explained to her years later why they had left Sydney. Her mother was a heavy drinker and was putting her father into debt from her gambling and drinking. He had tried to get her help but she became aggressive and abusive and even threatened to kill Tessa and her two sisters. She told Elijah how her mother had gotten to that point, she became depressed after she had Tessa and did not like how her father was becoming successful at that point as she had only a lowly retail job. Her father supposedly said she refused to work for his company as her mother wanted to do her own thing. But still, the whole moving bit was intense and she had to integrate quickly to her new school life as well as try to learn a new language. Eventually, she was homeschooled before she reached seventeen, and when Grace had come into the spotlight. There Tessa struggled to talk and could not speak about those few years as they were too painful and she was not ready to let Elijah know what happened to her in her very own home. But she figured he had a hunch as to why she reacted the way she did that morning she went down on him and with the whole holding her head there.

But now? Tessa felt a little... Lighter, a bit of weight being taken off. Elijah had been nothing but supportive and listened to her talk, he wiped her tears away and let her take her time. Then after it all, he made her hot chocolate and made one hell of a ham and cheese toast at two in the morning. Then he held her till they both fell asleep.

Now awake and curled up on her side, she cuddled his pillow close and wore his shirt. She could hear him chatting with his flatmate in the kitchen as he cooked breakfast for her, music from some rock band played lightly from Jamie's bedroom which was much louder before and it woke them up.

Elijah came into his room not too long after with two plates of steaming scrambled eggs, Nutella toast, baked beans and bacon. "Thought you might need a good boost for this fine morning." He grinned.

Tess laughed as she rolled over and pushed herself up and took the plate for him, "Thanks, Eli." She looked down and groaned, "Looks freaking amazing."

"Thanks. Pro of having a mother who loved cooking and passed it down to me." He said as he sat down beside her and crossed his legs. He had no shirt, hence why it was on her.

"Mm, might have to come here more often." She mused as she dug in.

"Please do. Jamie can be such a bore." Elijah whined.

"Heard that asshole," Jamie said as he walked by in just his shorts which did nothing to hide his junk.

"Hey! Be decent! A pretty lady is here!" Elijah grumbled.

Tessa giggled, "I'm pretty?"

"Indeed you are! So pretty, prettier than Scarlett Johansson." He admitted.

Tessa gasped. She knew how much of a fan he was for her, "Wow! Elijah! This is like... Groundbreaking! You love her!"

"I did." He whispered his cheeks suddenly going red.

"You did? What changed?" She set her empty plate aside as she used a tissue to wipe her lips and her hands.

"You." He said with no hesitation as he met her eyes.

She frowned a little, "What...?"

"You did, Tessa. I've found my little fighter." He smiled as he set his own plate aside and came close to her, taking her hands, "I am falling for you and I would love to call you my girlfriend."

Tessa stared at him, no emotions on her face. She was shocked.

"Tess? Have... Have I come on too strong...? Oh, fuck. Tessa I-" He stuttered.

Tessa pounced on him and he fell back with her on top, she peppered his face with kisses and was grinning like an idiot, "You are such a sweetheart, Elijah. I am honoured to be your girlfriend."

"So you're okay with this? Us being a thing?" He placed his hands on her hips.

"More than okay." She leaned down and kissed him deeply, "Boyfie." She giggled and his arms wrapped around her more. They kissed for some time, exchanging plenty of cute and heartfelt words.

But Elijah had to get ready for work but he would make it up to her later today with something special to celebrate this day.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as needed, Jamie will behave and be in his room smoking pot." Elijah was dressed nicely for his job which he worked for three days a week. She had yet to see him at Calvin Kleins.

"I'd love to, but I really gotta go home. Have things to work on." She got up and fixed up his tie and pulled on his jacket.

"Okay. I'll come by after work and then we can head out." He said as he pressed his lips to hers.

She felt her butterflies in her stomach flutter as she gripped the lapels of his jacket, "Okay. I'll be home all day." She smiled.

"Wonderful." He pulled away and pulled on his shoes, grabbed his wallet, phone and keys for his car, "I'll see you later, princess. I'll give you a call when it's my lunch break." He came back over and kissed her deeply and squeezed her ass.

"Have fun." She said and patted his chest and he left for work. She cleaned up his room a little bit and made the bed, took the dirty plates to the kitchen and found the place to be like a bomb had hit it. She sighed and felt her inner perfectionist of cleaning come out and cleaned it all up until there was not a single dirty dish out. Then headed back to Elijah's room to pull on her pants and shoes, she would keep his sweater on.

Tessa heard Jamie and decided to leave him to do his... Thing and not bother him. She left the apartment with the spare key Elijah had given to her and locked the door. She had a bit of a bounce to her walk as she returned to her own apartment. Hearing Elijah telling her he was falling for her made her extremely happy and that she was able to talk to him about her past. That was a big plus. She was excited to tell Esther the news, she'd be happy that she had found someone. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door.

The scene was absolutely shocking when she entered the apartment.

The place was trashed. The kitchen was ruined from stacked dirty plates and half-eaten food and alcoholic bottles were scattered on the countertops and floor. The living room was pretty much the same but there was clothing all over the place and naked people all curled up among each other asleep. There were some on the dining table, two guys on top of each other, a few chairs were broken.

Tessa walked in further into the middle of the room and almost slipped on something on the floor. She looked down and was disgusted she stepped on bodily fluids. She wiped her foot on someone's shirt as she stalked to Esther's bedroom, and saw the bathroom had people in it too. She kicked the door open and Esther was sucking some guy off.

"What the fuck happened here!?" Tessa snarled.

Esther jumped back as the guy quickly hid himself, "Oh," She laughed hesitantly. "Hi, Tess. I uh... I had a bit of a party." She said.

"I can fucking see that. You," She looked at the guy, "Get the fuck out. Fucking hell Esther!" Tessa was so mad as she stalked back out and let out a holler, "EVERY FUCKING PERSON WAKE THE FUCKING UP AND GET. OUT. OF. MY HOME!" She went around hitting the naked people awake and threatened anyone that she would cut off their cocks and tits if they ever stepped back into this home. "GET OUT!" She screamed as people struggled to dress, "Get the fuck out! OUT!" She ordered and soon enough the house was totally empty.

"What the fuck? Why are you acting like this, Tess?" Esther pulled her robe around her.

"Look at the state of this place! There are condoms all over the place, there's literal shit on the walls and there's a fucking crack! The couches are soiled to the point we need to throw them out!" Tessa walked around, disbelief as she stared at the things she worked hard to get. "Holy fuck... Is that my fucking toys?!" She looked closer. "Jesus fucking Christ!" Tessa headed to her room and holy hell it was a mess. Her bed was clearly used, her clothing torn and strewn across the floor... And her laptop! Snapped in half. She felt hot tears fall from her eyes as she just stood there. In shock. She felt numb all over.

"Oh... Fuck. I... Shit, Tess." Esther had come in to see the carnage.

"Get out," Tessa whispered.

"I can help you clean up." Esther offered, trying to smooth this over, "I didn't know they would be in here."

Tessa could see her harnesses and all her bondage things had been used and abused.

"I said get out, Esther." Tessa shook her head, she was shaking.

"Do you mean from your room-"

"Out of the apartment. Go fucking stay somewhere else." Tessa turned to her. "You are so fucking unbelievable! You know the damn house rules! No parties unless I know of it, No fucking orgies, and especially no fucking drugs! How could you do this?! I worked so hard! I used every fucking penny for this shit! Now it's ruined because of your damn immaturity!"

Esther had paled and looked away, "I didn't think it would get this out of hand..."

"Of course it would when you have over thirty people here! God- Just get out of my sight. Pack your shit and get out. I'll deal with this shit on my own."

Esther didn't seem to interject the idea and left. Sometime later the door opened and was shut when she left. Tessa ran a hand over her face and went to the kitchen and pulled out garbage bags and rubber gloves. And began to clean the apartment. It was nasty as hell but it had to be done. She picked up the waste then cracked out the mop and bucket, this part took ages as she had to empty the bucket a few times before the floors were cleaned. Then she set to cleaning the dishes, putting whatever she could in the dishwasher than washing the rest. She scrubbed the walls, steamed the carpets which she was thankful got actually clean but fuck... The couches were trashed with wine and other fluids.

In the middle of the apartment, she had stacked her sheets, whatever clothing that wasn't ripped, towels and whatnot. She had to throw out all her toys and items she had bought over the many months. She checked her room and found her safe untouched and was glad, she had some money she had put aside and would use it to buy the necessities first then whatever remained would be her stuff. Esther can go fuck herself and get her own things. But she still cleaned up her sheets to.

By the time she finished Elijah had called her, she quickly pulled her gloves off and answered, "Elijah!" She was happy to hear him.

"Hi, Princess. May I come up?" He asked.

"Uh. Yeah sure. I got something to tell you." She said and hung up to let him up. It wasn't long when she opened the door and let him in.

"Holy... What happened?" His eyes were wide as he saw the garbage bags lined up, the cleaning products everywhere and the mountain of material in the middle.

"Well, Esther decided it was a good idea to have a huge orgy here. Not realising with thirty drunk fucks they trashed the place. Her room, the bathroom and my own fucking bedroom. The only things I need to rebuy is the couches, a new dining table and chairs, new sheets for myself and mattress and some clothing but I got just enough. Half of the dishes and glasses in the kitchen need to be bought too. Just all these things." She ran a hand through her hair as she shook her head.

"Jeez. I'm so sorry, Tess." He frowned, "Let me help." He set his stuff on the clean dining table.

She didn't decline as he began to take the bags out. They made sure it was secured and left at the right spot for the trucks to come by.

"I'll need to call up the council to come down to remove the couches and the mattress and the other heavier things. This weekend I'll have to go out shopping for the new stuff." She explained to Elijah who was helping her pack the remaining dishes away.

"I'll join you and we can buy things together." He said with a smile.

"Oh Elijah, I could not let you do that. I think I've got enough for the things I need." She shook her head.

"No. Tess, please let me help you. I want to do things together and this is something I'd like to help you with." He took her hand, "I can't imagine how this place looked before and I can see how much you love this place."

Tessa pressed her lips together as she glanced around the apartment. There was still so much she had to clean and move around, the damn plants were the worst to clean up. "We go halves then. I don't want you dedicating every penny to it."

"Okay. Deal." He smiled.

The pair ended up spending their time cleaning up the rest of the apartment. Tess organised a council pick up for tomorrow as well. Once it was all done she headed back with Elijah to his home and they watched a movie with Jamie, had Chinese takeaway and smoked some of his weed. They both made sure to make Tessa feel happy and content, she was cuddled up with Elijah and Jamie on Tessa. The three fell asleep like that.

**_ The Next Few Days... _ **

The council had come and taken away the useless furniture, and Tessa spent the day cleaning up her clothing. She ended up throwing out her sheets, not wanting a reminder. She threw her clothes in the wash and hung them out before she set to the shops with Elijah. They found a good mattress she liked after a lot of searching and her being a pain in the ass. Tess explained to Elijah that she needed new... Toys and items and he was eager to join her in a shop.

Elijah made the day fun despite being in a sex shop, they mucked about but she settled on some items. They did go into a lingerie store but she wanted to leave the money for the main things for the apartment. So they set off to do that for the rest of the few days.

Everything was delivered by Sunday luckily and Elijah had helped the men bring the things up. Tessa was redecorating the place as Elijah sorted the furniture out. She kept it reasonably same, with the hanging pot plants and all that. Though her main concern was her books, luckily after all that shit they ended up safe.

She walked over to the bookshelf and touched the spines, smiling softly. Elijah came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder, "Everything is done, Princess." He murmured.

"Thank you, babe. I appreciate you putting so much of your time these past few days. I am in debt to you." She turned and placed her hands on his shoulders as she smiled up at him.

Elijah tugged her close, "You do not owe me anything. Just your presence is what I need." He said as he kissed her softly. "Just you. Being you."

"Oh, Elijah..." She giggled, squeezing his shoulders, "You really are the best."

"I know." He kissed her again and this time held it. His tongue swept into her mouth as he overtook the kissing. Tessa groaned softly her fingers sliding up his neck and tangle into his hair. He walked back to the couch and sat down, Tessa standing between his legs as he glanced up at her.

"I get so turned on by your kisses." She giggled as she pulled off her jumper slowly. She had a lacy bralette on.

"I simply get turned on by you." He slid his hands up to cup her breasts and squeezed them before he pulled her into his lap. He leaned forward and sucked on her nipple through the lace, reaching behind to undo the clasp and pull it entirely off. He continued to pleasure her nipples, tugging on the piercings with his teeth.

Tessa gripped the hem of his shirt and he paused his attacks on her breasts and pulled his shirt off, then ran her hands down his defined pecs and stomach and groaned, "So fucking hot."

He let out a low laugh before he wasted no time in stripping them both before she was laid back on the couch, "Before we continue, permission to do it on the couch?" He kissed her neck, his hips flushed against hers and ground against her core with his cock.

"Take me anywhere, I trust you to not dirty it." She laughed before it turned into a moan when his cock slipped into her, stretching her. Her hands latched on to his back, her nails digging into his skin.

Elijah liked how she marked his back, even though he had odd looks and Jamie teasing him constantly when they went to exercise at the gym together. His thrusts were hard and fast which was exactly how she liked it. Her cries were wonderful to listen and her desperate pleas for him to go faster which ultimately he did as fast as he could. With one hand planted beside her and the other gripping the armrest, he had a good view of her expressions that changed between furrowed brows and pure surprised or both.

Tessa's body was alight with the pumping pleasure his cock gave her, the electric feeling rattling right through her limbs and then back to her tight core and throbbing clit. She glanced down where his hips slammed into hers, she could just see how much his cock was coated in her. She loved it. "Ah! God! Yes!" She gasped.

Elijah gritted his teeth, totally lost in the feeling and the need to fuck her. He would make it up to her from all these days of not having her in this way.

They did not switch positions and Tessa was more than happy to stay under him, she loved it when the man took control and went as hard as he could. And Elijah... God, he was amazing. His hard body against hers, pinning her to the couch and she had no escape. She could feel the tense muscle in his shoulders, an indication that he was close. She was too and she pulled him down so they were body to body.

Elijah did not stop as his head was buried into her neck, his thrusting got a little more powerful before he felt that knot in his lower abdomen snap and he climaxed hard. He let out a loud groan against her skin as he let out audible pants.

Tessa screamed out his name as she came with him and clutched him close as if he was her very life support as he aided her through her high. When it all came down she heard him whisper...

"I love you." His breath was warm against her flushed skin.

Her smile was instant as she stroked his hair and turned her head to kiss his temple, "How much?" She murmured.

"So much." He lifted himself up to look at her.

"Well, I love you just as much. Maybe even more than you love me." She bit her bottom lip a little.

"Do you now? Will you show me how much more?" Elijah kissed her softly.

"Sit up, then." She said against his lips.

Elijah sat up and pulled her up when he did so. He let out a moan when she pushed him back inside her, "Mmm oh, this is nice." He murmured.

"It's my time to take over, darling." She said as she began to roll her hips and move up and down. "I'm gonna show you how much exactly I love you." She gasped.

Tessa rode him until he came twice inside her and then he was back on her with her bent over the couch and was pounding hard into her. When they had finished their three hour fuck session which ended them being in her bed and blessing the new mattress with his scent. They were both curled up close and the sheets pulled up to their chins.

Elijah was stroking her side, his forefinger moving gently along the section of ribcage then up to her shoulder and down her arm to her elbow then back up and repeat. The silence between them was good and no words needed to be spoken to how good that session was, or how much they were in love with each other. Actions spoke louder than words.

The pair stayed liked that before Tessa was the one to move, "I'll make us coffee and some two-minute noodles, yeah?"

"Sounds fantastic. Need quick energy." Elijah gave her a lazy smile as he watched her pull on his jumper and cute boxer shorts with bananas on them.

"Okay. I'll bring it over to you." She kissed him and he touched her cheek before she headed to the kitchen and prepare the things.

Just then, the door unlocked and opened and Esther walked in slowly as if she was worried something might come out.

Tessa leaned against the counter with her arms folded and watched her turn and realise she wasn't alone.

"Uh... Hi. Um wow, you... What did you do to the place?" Esther was shocked to see all the colourful things gone and replaced with gentler tones of blues, greens and greys and browns.

"Cleaned the shit up," Tessa said without a hint of regret. The shit looked ugly anyway, she only bought it for Esther.

"Without, like, getting my permission?" Esther frowned as she came to the living room and scowled.

"I mean, why should I? This is my home and you went against the rules. You ruined the place, I spent four days cleaning and rearranging the place." Tessa poured two cups of coffee.

Esther came up beside her, "You threw out everything!" She exclaimed in anger.

"Yeah. Had shit stains, cum, wine and I think Coke and whatever other crap were on it. Not even that carpet was saved, ended up throwing it to when I couldn't get some dried up clump out of it." Tessa turned to her, a hand braced on the countertop, the other at her hip.

"I don't give a shit! You didn't ask, it was my-"

"Ah!" She held up a hand to shut her up, "Yours? The only thing that belonged to you was whatever is in your room, the pot plants and the cushions you bought. Be fucking grateful I got the same plants!" Tessa restrained her yelling, she wasn't gonna get into this.

"You really are unbelievable! How could you do this! God!" Esther threw up her hands and turned to see Elijah there in his boxers. "Who the fuck are you!?"

"My boyfriend." Tessa set the cups on a tray with the steaming bowls of noodles and set them on the dining table.

"Hi," Elijah gave Esther a smile and a wave.

"You have two options, Esther," Tessa said as she came over to stand beside Elijah. "Since you broke my trust and acted so foolishly, you can, one; stay and live here but you must repay me three thousand pounds for my effort in buying all of this, my clothing, my personal items and technology that had been ruined from your party. Also another two thousand pounds for Elijah who had helped me buy all this and moved things for me. Or you still repay me no matter what and... Move out."

"Damn," Elijah muttered but they had sat and counted the costs. It was a lot of damage done. The cracks and holes were not yet fixed either.

Esther paled and seemed like she was really regretting it, "I- I'll pay half I can't-"

"You pay everything, not upfront but you will do it fortnightly. For however long until I see those five thousand pounds in my bank account." Tessa did not back down. She had put up with Esther's immaturity long enough, this was not the first wild party she had, a first orgy though. The last one was earlier this year for New Year's Eve which got out of control despite Tessa telling Esther to have a limit of people. Many things broke, a fight broke out from to much alcohol use and drugs. "I think it is fair after all that I did for you. You're lucky I'm not the asshole that can easily count up all the damages you've done to this place before."

Esther was looking around and was clearly thinking over her options. "I will stay and I will pay for the costs. I will no longer throw parties unless you approve and I won't bring randoms back here either."

Tessa nodded, "You are welcome to bring your one night stands home, but the parties... They will be done elsewhere from now on. You know we cannot afford another hit. Especially for me."

Esther nodded quickly, "Okay. Do you forgive me though?" She frowned.

"Not yet. Might take some time. I've cleaned your sheets but I left everything else in a box for you to go through what you want or not." With that, Tessa picked up the tray and headed with Elijah back into her room with him and he shut the door.

"That was hot as fuck." Elijah came behind her as she set the tray on a little table and hugged her close.

She laughed softly, "She needed a wake-up call." She said as she felt his lips press against her neck.

"Good girl. But you did not need to get her to pay for me. I did it out of kindness in my heart." He said as they fell back on the bed, snuggled and eating their noodles.

"I know but you worked hard these few days with me and you deserve it. You really didn't need to help me." She smiled.

"I guess so... Still. I spent time with you and it was fun. Just not cleaning cum stains was so not appealing." He laughed.

"You did get plenty of ass shots." She nudged him.

"I did indeed." He grinned like a wolf and they spent the rest of the evening cuddled up and watching YouTube videos on her surviving iPad.


	14. My Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudos, Comment or Bookmark if you enjoyed!

Tessa knew she was screwed today. She would have to come to class and tell Cillian why she had not uploaded her assignment and she was so not looking forward to it. It was a fair chunk of her grade. She hoped the end of term assignment would boost her up, she was doing well in her other subjects for the course though.

"Why do you even bother putting make-up on?" Elijah asked, he was still naked in her bed and watched her.

"I need to look good. Happens when you are a female model." She smiled. She was seated at her table and applying lipstick on.

"I guess that's true." He laid back on his back, "Got work today. I should go home..." He trailed off.

"You can stay here as long as you want." She mused as she stood up and pulled off her dressing gown. She pulled on her thong and a simple black bodysuit, high waist black jeans and a delicate mesh sparkly top. She braided back her hair and tugged on a pair of white sneakers.

"Yeah I could but I need the money..." he let out a loud dramatic sigh.

"Aw, poor baby." She laughed as she sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over him, "Message me after you finish work?"

"I will. Want me to come over tonight?" He leaned up and kissed her chin gently.

"You can come over whenever you want." She played with a curl of his hair and smiled.

"Sweet. I'll make sure I climb up on the balcony and sneak through." He teased as he sat up and had a hand on her thigh, his thumb rubbing back and forth.

"Such a romantic. But you might hurt yourself and I don't want that." She reached out and touched his shoulders and ran her hands down his arms.

"Yeah, I guess I can't do that then. I'll just give you a call after work and see where you are at." He nodded.

"Alright. I gotta go now. I'll see you later. Love you." She kissed his cheek, leaving red lipstick behind and headed out. She drove to her uni, parked and headed up. Her nerves kicked in and she started to stress, how the fuck was she going to do this? She knew Cillian was kind and caring but when it came to work not being handed in he was quite hard about it.

She slipped into class with everyone else and took her spot next to Julian who was grim looking.

"You good?" She asked her best friend. He had kept his messages short and brief these past few days.

"Yeah. Peachy." He said giving her a sidelong look before he resumed reading.

She nodded and kept quiet. People came in and some stopped by to tell her this:

"Hey, crazy party on Wednesday night. Thanks for the invite."

"Yo, can't believe you kicked us out! You are so fucking crazy girl!"

"Oh my god," Victoria smirked as she stood in front of her desk as the rest of the group headed to their table. "That sex party at your apartment was so good. I had such a pleasurable night. Your toys were such an abundance, you love a lot of anal though. And BDSM."

Cillian had just walked in and heard what Victoria said to Tessa and only cleared his throat. "Victoria please sit. Class will start." He said with a stern tone.

Victoria laughed and went to go sit as Tessa sat there red-faced. The whole class heard it. Julian let out a soft choke as he glanced at Tessa.

"Sex party?" He whispered.

"Not my idea nor did I approve of such shit. Esther's fault." Tessa muttered.

"Right. I have to show you something after this." He said.

Tessa only grew more stressed.

"I have already begun going through the assignments and luckily enough I've finished them. I must say I am very happy with the work you guys have produced. I'm not the one to have favourites but... I do love the details and the extensive research you all have done. Well-done." Cillian beamed from his desk. "But I do want to express my admiration to Sofia who has done an exceptional job on her report. I will send you all a copy of her work so you may have it as a reference for how you can sort out your reports or for any type of assignment that requires research and using examples and paraphrasing. I thank you all for a pleasant read." Everyone clapped for Sofia who was sticking her nose up and enjoying the attention greatly.

She gave Tessa a cold and sly smirk before her eyes returned to Cillian, all just sex and lust in her eyes.

Tessa wanted to gag and she sunk further into her chair, her heartfelt like shattering as she heard the praise Cillian gave to the stupid bitch. No way was his dislike for her had to have changed so fast, she knew he hated her and how she always came on to him so strongly even in front of everyone. It made her want to rip her eyes out.

Class continued on as per usual and she worked on her script with Julian. She learned that Julian's parents were in town and he wasn't in a good mood as they were the ones who kicked him out of their home when he came out. He was to attend his sister's graduation and had to deal a night worth of shit from his parents. Tessa offered him advice and a safe place in her apartment if he needed a friendly face. He accepted it.

When class was over and people milled around Cillian to received back their marks, Sofia waltzed over and giggled, "Happy I got a great grade? Cillian is so all over me about it. I kinda thought you would've beaten me but hey, look at that. The queen arises higher than her dirty servants." She laughed, "Also, Victoria had such a blast. The videos I've seen really makes me question whether you are a disgusting freak too. Never seen so much leather in once place and such exotic creepy looking toys. You are so fucked in the head." She whispered and left Tessa boiling in her own anger.

"Shit." Julian sat there and saw Tessa watch Sofia as if she was about to rip her head off.

"Videos?" Tessa looked at Julian.

"That is the thing I wanted to tell you about. It's all over Facebook and Instagram." He took out his phone and showed it to her especially one where Victoria and some random two girls and guys were showcasing Tessa's wardrobe and the various sex items she had. Her name wasn't mentioned but Tessa had keen-eyed friends who could pinpoint her clothing and her bedroom.

"I'm gonna fucking kill her." She knew there was no chance those videos would disappear. Forever online.

"What are you gonna do?" Julian asked as he packed up his stuff.

"Nothing. I can't do anything," She whispered as she looked up, Cillian was saying good-bye to the last few students.

"You sure? You could do something." Julian frowned.

"Yeah? Like what? There isn't anything I can do, Julian. What happened has happened." She said.

"What is going on?" Cillian had come over and heard the discussion.

"Nothing," Tessa said quickly as she shoved her stuff into her bag.

Julian pressed his lips together, "I guess I'll see you later." He said and left her alone.

"What videos, Tessa? I've been hearing whispering all class about some... Party you held." Cillian was expecting an answer and he would get one from her. He wasn't too happy with her.

"I held no such party. My roommate held one without my knowledge. House was trashed. I had to clean, throw things out and buy everything again." She pulled her bag on her shoulder. "Now I want to go. I have no time in telling you anything." She turned to go.

"Now, hold up, Tess. What is this aggression suddenly? Why are you acting like this?" Cillian grabbed her arm.

She snatched her arm back and glared at him, "Cause I'm an actor and I'll behave in whatever way I want." She bit back.

Cillian crossed his arms, "You are no such actor. You are behaving like a child and ignored my questions today."

"And Sofia is any fucking better than me?" Oh, God, she was fuming. How dare he call her a child?

"Sofia has become a very respectful girl these past few weeks with my help on aiding her. She's really outshone herself despite her many doubts." Cillian stood his ground. But he knew he wished it would've been the opposite and for Tessa to be the best than that... Skank.

Tessa scoffed and let out an emotionless laugh, "Wow... You... Wow. And I thought you were smarter than this, Cillian. Didn't think fake tits and botox pumped face was what you liked. Maybe I should do the same? Pump my lips till they're like balloons, my tits heavier than a fucking elephant and take out part of my spine so I can snap forward to expose my plastic ass? Is that what it takes you to get your attention?" Her words were spilling out without a filter and she had no way to stop them. She hated the fact that he took so much interest in Sofia and he had private lessons with her. Despite not wanting to talk to him about her life, she enjoyed his gentle spirit and kind eyes. Not once did Elijah came to mind when she had her thoughts on Cillian.

Cillian was shocked to hear those words from Tessa. He only kept his attention on Sofia because... Because he wanted to get Tessa out of his head. The beautiful girl before him enraptured him so fast all he could think was taking her over his desk. And the tight clothing she always wore... Fuck.

"No words, huh? Damn. Your standards are so low, Cillian. I don't want no more lessons with you, I don't need them." Tessa stepped back.

"We need to discuss your assignment you failed to upload. You will come to my office at four this afternoon." He pulled his brain in and go back to teacher mode.

"Yeah. Sure. Fine." She rolled her eyes and stalked out of the room, feeling so much anger she wanted to stab something. But instead, she went for the music room that the music club had owned for themselves. Anyone part of the club could come in here. She was glad no one was here and she pulled out the cello and lost herself into the music.

Cillian was heartbroken when she left. He had no explanation to her about why he took an interest in Sofia. He couldn't just tell her he wanted her in ways that could cost him his job... But fuck, he WAS doing Sofia... What made the difference? Oh, right, he fucked Sofia so he could rid the thoughts of wanting to fuck Tessa. Fuck. He needs to pull himself together and get his damn morals right. He had to end it with Sofia. No more of this stupid shit. Today he would do it when she would come to him.

It came to the end of the day and Tessa had to work herself up to walk towards the office building. She really did not want to talk to Cillian or be near him other than be in class and do her work. It was clear she failed and she didn't want to hear it again. She already got an email. She ran a hand over her throat, then down her shoulder, a thing she would do if she was nervous. She paced back and forth in the hallway.

"Just go. Listen. Agree or disagree on whatever shit he has to say." She muttered to herself, "Then leave. Easy." After a few more minutes of hyping herself up, she headed down the hall past many classrooms.

But there was a sound like a laugh or something spiked her interest. She paused and listened closely... Another sound, a female sigh followed by what was like a... Moan? But it was too soft to really pick out what it was so she slowly backtracked to a room. She stopped in front of a door and could hear the sound of shuffling clothes and another soft sound, definitely a moan. She wondered if it was just some students who wanted to have some risky sex. But no, the next words made her feel like someone shot her.

"Mm, Cillian..." The female voice was none other than Sofia.

Tessa was still as she listened further, she could hear the familiar sounds when someone was thrusting, the creak of the table, the soft grunts of a man, and the sounds of skin to skin. He was going at it and Sofia was clearly trying to hold back her moans. But some loud ones did escape.

But he couldn't... No way. No way would he let Sofia get into his pants. He  _ hated  _ her. Did he not? Jealously slammed into her before she could fight it back. She didn't believe Sofia would do this... She heard the pair get close to their peak and Cillian let out a soft grunt as he finished up.

"Oh... Wow... That was a good one. I like it when you take me hard. Treating me for how good I did today?" She purred.

Shuffling of clothing, "No. I was not. This will be the last time, Sofia. No more." Cillian said with a hard tone.

"Liar. You said that last time and we've fucked like ten times now. You will always come back to me, babe. You like these tits and my tight pussy. I didn't get that surgery for nothing." She huffed.

Tessa wanted to gag but she continued to listen.

"I'm being serious, Sofia. Enough of this. I don't want it anymore." Cillian came by the door and Tessa tensed but he walked away. "You need to stop."

Sofia laughed, "Yeah, yeah. Come on Cillian. I know you love it. Besides, how else will you get that other bitch out of your thoughts?"

Now Tessa was very curious.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Cillian hissed and it sounded like Sofia came close to him.

"It's so fucking obvious. You watch that little skank every time in class. You've moaned her damn name, ' _ Oh Tessa!'  _ into my ear four times now. Even just then you did it." Sofia said with a low purr.

Tessa couldn't believe that no way would Cillian...

"It's a mistake. Just like we are." Cillian replied.

"Again. You lie. You want her so badly but she's got no balls to ask you for that. Only I do. I mean, I am a bit pissed you think about her instead of me, but at least I get to ride your cock. Also, you won't have her any time soon, she's got a boyfriend. So, you are stuck with me." She giggled. "So, same time tomorrow? I'll wear your favourite panties."

Tessa stepped back from the door and walked away hastily, not wanting to listen any further. Cillian wanted her? Then why was he with Sofia? Was it really true he liked his girls to be naughty? To have the balls to approach him? Sofia just said that. He was calling it quits with Sofia and Tessa hoped he would stick to his word... Maybe... Just maybe...

She shook her head. She was so not thinking right. To try and get Cillian's sole attention on her? It made her aroused. She had thoughts the moment she saw him and she had caught his gaze on her many times, saw the heat and passion. She figured his wanting for her was true. Leaning against the elevator wall she had to come to a conclusion. Should she risk it and make an attempt? Or should she just forget about it all and spend a happy life with Elijah who had shown so many good qualities towards her?

Tess waited in the foyer, standing beside the window and watched the grey sky. Cillian came up eventually and looked over, "Hey, Tess. Sorry for the delay."

She looked over but didn't reply and gave him a curt smile. He guided her to his office and she sat down as he closed the door. She crossed her leg and sat with her arms loosely crossed in her lap as she kept her eyes downward as he sat down with a soft grunt.

He let in a breath and a short sigh, "I'm glad you could come here, Tessa." He said, "I can see you don't want to do this but we must."

"Let's make it quick, hm? I have no time to sit here and be reminded of being a failure." She said as she looked up, keeping her face neutral. Though she could not get the images out of Sofia all over him.

Cillian eased back in his chair in a low slouch, one arm supporting his weight as the other flicked a pen between his fingers.

Fingers that would be inside Sofia.

Tessa only got angrier.

Cillian could see that emotion in her eyes. He wondered why was she so pent up. "Fine. Well, I can skip the whole you not posting your assignment. Can I ask why?"

"My laptop was destroyed from a sex party my roommate hosted." Tessa said without hesitation, "And before you say it, yes, I know. I'm the dumbass who didn't save a second copy or somewhere else."

Cillian was totally dumbfounded, the aggression was pouring through her words and the way she sat. But holy fuck that look on her face... He was turned on. He gritted his teeth and leaned forward, "What is wrong with you Tessa? And don't give me a bullshit response. I know something is up." He snapped back. If she wanted to be like this he would give it right back to her, fuck being her teacher now.

Tessa leaned forward too, all she could see were those lovely lips upon Sofia's, his hands roaming her body and drawing her closer, "Nothing is fucking wrong with me. I'm the most okay person on this planet. Now, tell me I've failed so I can go." She said.

"What is it with you and constantly wanting to be degraded like this?" Cillian asked, "Huh? I cannot fathom such a beautiful girl like you to be beaten down like this. You are not a failure, Tessa. I can help you with this, look I can make an exception and give you until the end of this week to do the assignment. I've spoken to the board and I truly believe you are capable of so much." His voice lowered and he was gentler on her now.

Tessa frowned and looked away, clenching and releasing her hands in her lap. Cillian knelt before her now, his expression placid, "I want to know what I did to make you act like this." Cillian slipped his hand in hers.

She bit her lip and pulled her hand back, "I thank you for giving me an extra week. I will make you proud." She stood suddenly and he stood too.

"You already do, Tess. With your weekly work and good attention during class and moderate activeness to class, the discussion is wonderful. I can't ask you to do anymore. So please, tell me what have I done? Did I do something?"

Tessa wanted to tell him how angry she was that he was doing Sofia as she glared at him, "Why do you care?" She asked instead.

"I care-" He was at a loss for words, "I-" His brows furrowed as he looked at her. "It's because-"

The words fell out of her before she could bite them back, "Because you're fucking someone else."

Cillian stepped back as if the words slapped him, "What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Whispers tell me." Of course, Sofia wasn't in all her classes but the other girls were and she had caught a whiff of it today. And the fact she saw it unfold before her in that classroom to told her as much.

He shook his head, "Rumours are dangerous Tess-"

"I saw it." She said with a dead look, her tone matching it.

"S-Saw it?" Cillian whispered, "You must be mistaken. I am not like that, Tessa."

"I like it when you take me hard," Tessa did her best impression of Sofia and Cillian seemed to lose colour to his face. "Didn't actually see it but I heard it. Walked by the classroom and heard it all." She held his gaze.

Cillian tried to recover and shot back, "And why do you care? Is this what you are mad about?"

She scrunched up her nose, "No, gross. Why would I be jealous of some fake bitch? At least I got some real shit and not some plastic crap shoved into my body." She rolled her eyes. "You do whoever you like, Cillian. You like em with some balls to them. Plastic ones, it seems." She picked up her bag, "Anyway. Not my problem." Hurt was coursing through her and all she wanted was him for herself. "I'll get the assignment done-" She was pinned against the wall beside the door and Cillian was extremely close to her face.

"It is your problem because you don't like who I fuck." He growled, his lips mere inches from hers.

"It is not, you dumbass. Why should I care? I don't own you." She bit back.

"It is. I know you want me. You think I'm blind to your gaze? I can see it right now you want me. I will admit I want you to, I don't want Sofia. I never did." His hands moved from her shoulders to her waist and he closed that gap between their bodies as their hips came together.

She felt a hard push against her crotch and bit back a moan, "Then why do you hurt me like this? Why must you fuck her?" She whispered as she gripped his arms.

"Because I-I wanted you so badly that I couldn't get you out of my head. All I could think is about you." He pressed his forehead to hers. Her heart fluttered at the words and the truth he spoke so clearly. "I used her to get you out of my head cause I did not wish to hurt you if things went wayward with us. But God... I'm an idiot. I should've... Approached you or said something. It might've ruined our relationship if you denied me but God... I should've taken that chance." He whispered intimately to her.

She was feeling all sort of things, a slam of emotions rolling through her and she leaned forward and kissed him softly. She felt his hesitation and pulled back, looking at him. "I- Forgive me-"

His lips came crashing back down on hers and they kissed hard and desperate. It was messy as teeth and tongues clashed, her fingers diving into his hair as his arms locked around her body and there was no room between them. She felt her leg being lifted and held to his waist, and she felt his driving hips into hers and the promise of something that leads to no clothing. She let out a moan as his hand came up to fondle her breast as his head dipped to her neck again and his mouth leaving a trail of heated kisses to her flushed skin. He then pulled out that mesh top and pulled it over her head and threw it aside alongside his jumper. He watched how Tessa worked to undo his tie and then unbutton his shirt.

_ Yes,  _ He thought. He would finally claim her, have her perfect body under his. He chuckled when she pushed open his shirt and leaned in kissing his neck and down to his chest, her fingers brushing along his slides to the belt buckle of his pants. He let out a soft moan when she gave his nipple a teasing suck and came back to his lips.

"Like that?" She murmured and kissed him.

"Mhm." He pushed her back against the wall and saw the excitement in her eyes. "You like to be dominated?"

"I do. I'm your little pet to play with." She licked her lips as he attacked her neck again and kissed down to the neckline of the bodysuit she wore.

"My pet." He murmured with a smirk, "I like that. And what name would you call me?" He pulled down the thin shoulder straps and the neckline under her perfect breasts. They were absolutely perfect, bigger than a handful. Much bigger. But at least they were real.

Tessa loved that heated gaze on her bare chest, and she arched her back for him to really show off her assets. "Like what you see, sir?" She bit her bottom lip feeling his hands rest on her waist and slowly move up to just under her arms and move across to cover her breasts. She let out a soft moan.

"I love it." He rasped, "Love these nipple piercings. What if I did this..." He grabbed one and tugged on it.

Tessa covered her mouth and let out a soft whimper, her hips snapping forward. "Ah!"

"Ah, sensitive. Perfect." He leaned in and began to suck on one, rolling it over his tongue and teeth as he let his hand slide down the flat surface of her stomach and force its way between her jeans and her body. He felt her soaking core and her body trembled-

"Mr Murphy! I need to have a chat with you about one of the assignments you have marked. It concerns me." A woman called from the door as she knocked.

Cillian let out a soft curse, "Uhm... Okay. Give me a moment. Just with a student." He called out as he pulled his hand out-

Tessa gripped it and pushed it back in, "Touch me. Just for a quick moment." She whispered and began to rock her hips, needing to cum so badly from all the touching and kissing he gave her.

"I can't- Oh god." He mouthed and had her back against the wall and fingered her clit fast, feeling her grip on his shoulders tightened.

"Mr Murphy, how long?" The woman seemed impatient.

"One minute! Please." He replied as he pushed two fingers into Tessa, now fingering her fast and hard as her body rocked and trembled, he could feel how tight her walls were. She was so close.

"I am on a tight schedule, Mr Murphy." The woman urged just as Tessa made an 'O' face and let out soft delicate whimpers against his shoulder as she released over his hand. He stayed like that for a moment before he had to pull away. He looked at his fingers and his cock hardened before his eyes widened... He had come as well with her. He felt the wetness at his jeans and they both glanced down.

Tessa giggled and took his hand, cleaning his fingers by sucking on them and used her tongue. She stepped back and fixed her bodysuit as he shrugged on his jumper as he had no time when the door opened.

He had just thrown his shirt over the table as he made his way back to the chair to sit when the door swung opened, the female teacher glanced at the pair, "Sorry to intrude so rudely but this is of concern."

Tessa smiled as she slung her bag over her back, clutching her coat with her sparkly shirt underneath it, "That is okay. We are done here for today." She said.

"No worries. I just want to remind you of uhm... Your lipstick is... All over the place." When the woman had her eyes on Tessa, Cillian had ducked his head behind the desk to clean off his lips with a handy wet wipe he had and his neck before he sat up.

"I got some wet wipes." He offered a packet to Tessa.

"Thanks." Tessa smiled and took one, meeting his eyes and gave him a wink and mouthed, 'This isn't over yet' before she wiped her lips carefully.

"Poor girl, you didn't offer her earlier?" The woman scoffed as Tessa left them, shutting the door behind her. Once she was in the elevator, out of the Uni and in her car she sat there for a good moment. Eyes shut and just... Coming down from all of that happened in the office of her damn drama teacher. Was this just another one of her hot dreams? She reached between her legs and pulled her hand out. Wet as fuck. Not dreaming. He had made her cum for real. She licked them clean as she pulled on her sparkly top and her coat as she was cold but still felt hot in certain areas.

Cillian made her cum.

For real.

He kissed her, touched her breasts, fingered her...

Holy fuck.

She felt her phone ring and she jumped from her occupied thoughts. It was Elijah when she picked up. Fuck. And yet... She felt no guilt as she organised a movie night for tonight at her place. No guilt when she promised him an exciting night. And definitely, no guilt when she met him, kissed him and let him fuck her body when they got bored with the movie they watched in her room.

What the fuck has she gotten herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudos, Comment or Bookmark if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Kudos, Comment or Bookmark if you enjoyed!


End file.
